She's Back
by heytay1
Summary: What if Elena wasn't Stefan's epic love? What if his first love disappeared? How does Damon know her? Read more to find out! (The first chapter gives a better description) Please review! :)
1. She's back

Stefan met Eliza (Ellie) in 1894. He was working with Lexi on keeping control, and then he saw her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen so naturally, he had to know her.

Ellie was part vampire, part witch. Everything that nature was against. She had the powers of a witch and the immortality of a vampire. She had to keep her real identity hidden. If certain creatures knew what she was, they would use her for power. So to keep herself safe, she never stayed in the same place for long. But after 900 years, she was lonely. That is, until she met Stefan.

She helped him with the cravings and bloodlust, he took away the loneliness. All was good. They were happy, in love, and ready to spend an eternity together. Then she disappeared.

He searched for her for 100 years, but you can only have so much hope. So he came to the conclusion that she died. He was heartbroken and thought he would never love again. Then he met Elena. She took away the pain of heartbreak and sorrow of losing Ellie. He finally learned to love.

What happens when Ellie shows up on the Salvatore's doorstep in Mystic Falls over 100 years later? Why did she leave? Why did she come back? And how does Damon know her?


	2. My Angel

Authors Note:

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or the TVD story line! I do own the new characters not in the series and any story line the is not TVD.

I will use certain lines and story plots from TVD in the future. Once I get to a certain point, I am going to kind of follow TVD's story line but I DO NOT OWN IT! I just want to make that clear. All TVD context, story lines and characters are solely those of the CW and their creators.

Thank you all for reading! :)

* * *

**_France 1894_**

**Stefan's POV**

"I shouldn't be here Lexi, there are too many people." I told Lexi I wouldn't be able to handle this. Why does she insist that I can do this? I just learned how to control my bloodlust around a small group of people, but this? This is a room full of people. Not just any people, but people who knew what vampires are and would kill me if they saw me vamp out.

"Control Stefan. It's all about control. If you run the risk of being exposed you'll try harder to keep the urges away." Lexi said to me as we walked through the crowded room.

We are currently at a ball for the Prime Minister. I guess he got a new diamond or something like that. I don't know I don't pay attention to much these days. My days are about "keeping control" as Lexi would say. It's not like I had the time to think about much else. But she insisted we attend so I could learn to push the urges away. If you ask me it's all pointless. I've been at this for about 30 years now and nothing has changed. I'm still that monster that kills people and that's who I'll always be. I might as well lock myself up to keep from killing people. But Lexi said "that's no way to live."

So she made me dress up, look presentable, and not eat anyone for the evening. My tie is too tight, I can feel my fangs wanting to come in, and I have to dance. Not exactly how I considered spending my evening.

"If I'm going to get through this evening I'm going to need some form of alcohol, can I at least have that?" I asked Lexi as we entered the grand ball room.

"If I let you have alcohol will you quit all this whining?" she told me as she gave me the "shut up before I stab you" look.

"I'm not whining. I'm voicing my obvious distaste of being here. You know I don't do anything close to dancing. But no, you just HAD to drag me to a ball." She waved me away with her hand as she made her way over to some people she knew. Honestly I don't know how she has the time to meet people what with me being a constant project. Sometimes I feel bad for taking up her time but without her help I don't know where I'd be.

I made my way over to the bar in serious need of some alcohol when I laid eyes on _her_. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my existence.

Her hair that was half up and pinned back fell in waves down to her mid back. I didn't know how to describe the color. It was like medium brown but when the light hit it in certain ways there was a red tint to it. Maybe auburn? She wore a dark purple floor length dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her skin was smooth and flawless with a few adorable freckles over her cheeks. But it wasn't her hair or attire that drew me in. It was her eyes. They were the most unique color of eyes I had ever seen. The outside of her eyes were like a cerulean blue, but as it got closer to the center slowly started to turn light green. It was like her eyes drew me in with their exquisite color.

She barely glanced at me as her eyes ran across the room. She was standing off to the side of the bar as if she were waiting for someone. A man perhaps? I don't know why but that thought made me extremely jealous. _"Calm down. You don't even know her name for goodness sakes." _ I thought to myself. I may not know her. But before the nights over, I will.

"What's got you all frozen and wide eyed?" Lexi said startling me as she came up beside me. I completely forgot where I was for a moment. I hope no one else caught me staring at her.

"What?! Ah nothing, I was just uh, thinking about what I wanted to drink. I can't decide between champagne or something stronger." I told her, hoping she believed my lie.

"I don't think so. What were you staring at? You don't get that far off, dreamy look thinking about alcohol. Well, maybe sometimes you do but not in this case." She told me.

Damn, she caught me. "Really, it was nothing. Just, ya know, trying to think about something other than blood." I told her. Hopefully she will drop the subject. I really don't want her to think I'm staring at this girl for her blood because then she will be all "control Stefan control." I really don't feel like hearing that speech right now. To be honest when I saw that girl the last thing on my mind was blood. Wow, that hasn't happened since… well that's never happened. No matter what I've done blood has always been the first thought on my mind. But when I saw her the only thing I could think about was her. What was her name, why was she here, was she waiting for someone? Again that little hint of jealousy popped up in my mind. Man I really need some alcohol.

"Well if you insist. Let's get you some alcohol before you go all 'me vampire, me want blood' on me." She told me as she started to lead me to the bar.

I gave her the most annoyed look I could muster up. "Haha, very funny Lex."

As we approached the bar I noticed that the girl was gone. I looked around and I couldn't see her anywhere. Damn it, I hope she didn't leave. I really have to know this girl.

As the night went on I couldn't find this girl anywhere. I kept looking around to see if I could catch a glimpse of her, but nothing. Why would she leave so early?

Lexi caught me looking around. "Okay, what the hell are you looking for? And don't tell me more alcohol because that excuse won't work this time. You've been acting strange ever since we got drinks."

I might as well tell her since it looks like this girl is gone for the evening. "Fine, I saw this girl earlier. I won't even begin to describe how stunning she is because nothing I say will do her justice. But Lex, when I looked at this girl, the last thing on my mind was blood. That has never happened before."

"Are you serious? She must be something if she is taking your mind off blood. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Let's go find her and introduce ourselves." She told me as she grabbed my hand and started walking towards the ballroom.

"No Lex, I've been looking for this girl all night. She must've left a long time ago. And I mean who knows, maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me." I said to her as I tried to stop her from dragging me along.

"No way! If this girl is keeping the bloodlust away we are finding her and you are going to introduce yourself. You're going to be a perfect gentleman and she is going to fall for your charm, do you understand?" Well, she was determined to find this girl.

I was about to answer when the prime minister clinked on his wine glass to make an announcement. I basically tuned out the entire speech. All I could think about was this girl.

"… and again thank you all for joining me this evening. If you would all join us in the ballroom for the dance of the evening, we will continue on with the festivities." He said. Great, a dance. There is no way I'm am dancing and making a fool of myself.

"I don't think so Mr. Salvatore. I for one enjoy dancing. It reminds me of a simpler time. You aren't going to deny me that joy are you?" Lexi said giving me those puppy eyes. Well how was I supposed to say no to that? I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

We made our way into the ballroom following after everyone. The dance was a waltz. I wasn't quite sure how to dance to it so I just followed along with what Lexi was telling me. She said that we're about to switch partners and that's when I got nervous. I mean what if I can't control my thirst? What if I get out of control and go on a killing spree?

Lexi could see my anxiety building and said, "Everything's going to be fine. Just remember, there are people here who know what vampires are. You have to fight that urge." Great, I'm gonna die tonight.

I twirled Lexi out of my arms and then a miracle happened. I looked at my new partner and it was her, the woman from earlier. Someone up there must be looking out for me.

"Hello." She said to me as I tried to continue dancing. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I could listen to her talk all day.

"Are you alright?" She said again. That's when I realized I was staring. Shit, 'say something Stefan'.

"Hi." Oh that's the best I could come up with. Damn it now she's gonna think I'm some type of freak. Well I am a vampire but she doesn't know that.

"So have you enjoyed yourself this evening?" She asked me. 'Okay Stefan, think of something other than Hi.'

"Yes, it's been lovely. What about yourself?" Hmm, good but not great.

"Yes I have thank you. I haven't seen you before, are you knew to town?" She asked me. Alright this is my chance to really start a conversation with her.

Then it was time for a partner change. NO! I just got the chance to talk. I can't lose her again. Damn it. Ugh!

After the dance was over I looked around the ballroom for her. I can't just walk away now. I spotted her talking to Lexi. Wait, Lexi? Did they know each other? If so how come I've never seen her before? Oh yeah that's right. It's because I can't control my blood thirst.

I was walking towards them when Lexi spotted me.

"Oh there you are Stefan. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is my dear friend Eliza. Eliza this is Stefan." Lexi said as I reached them. So she did know this girl!

"Please call me Ellie. We kind of already met while dancing. He's quite the dancer." She said while looking at me. Ellie, what a beautiful name. Wow I sound like a lovesick puppy, but I can't help it. There's just something about her that draws me in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie. If I may say you are quite the dancer yourself." I told her as I kissed her hand. Hmm, so I can talk.

"Why thank you Stefan." Oh my gosh she called me Stefan! Oh wait that's my name. Then why did it sound so different coming from her?

"So how do you and Lexi know each other if you don't mind my asking?" I asked. If Lexi knows her then this will really help me get to know her.

"Oh Ellie and I go way back. I didn't even realize she was in town until the other day. It's been quite a while since we last saw each other." Lexi said.

"Oh if you'll excuse me, I see someone I've been meaning to have a word with. Ellie, it's so nice to see you again, we really need to meet up." Lexi said as she began to walk away.

Oh no. We're alone. What do I say? I don't want her to think something's wrong with me. Say something for goodness sakes Stefan!

"So what brings you here tonight Ellie?" Yes, that's a good way to start a conversation.

"Well it is the Prime Minister's ball. Have to make an appearance right?" She said with a smile. Duh Stefan why else would she be here. It's not like it's for the scenery and champagne.

She giggled. "No I didn't come here for the scenery, although the champagne definitely made the evening a little better." She said. Oh no did I say that out loud?!

"Yes you did. But don't fret, I thought it was funny." She said. Okay I really need to focus or I'm going to say something I really shou… wait, did she just say I was funny? Yes! I'm funny! Now to put on the charm.

"I don't mean to be too forward but you look stunning tonight." I told her. You can never go wrong with a complement.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink making her freckles stand out even more. Oh wow that is adorable.

"Thank you Stefan. That is very kind of you. You are looking rather dashing as well." She said. She thinks I'm dashing! Yes! Maybe she's as smitten with me as I am with her? Who am I kidding, a woman as beautiful as her must have a line down the block of potential suitors. What makes me stand out?

All of a sudden we heard a loud crash and a scream. It sounded like a bunch of glass broke.

"Sorry everyone! Just some champagne glasses fell over. Continue on with your evening." Someone announced.

Then I smelt it. Blood.

Oh no. This can't be happening! Not in front of Ellie. I can't scare her like this. If she sees me vamp out there's no chance of me ever seeing her again.

I could feel the veins in my face darken and my eyes dilate. I have to get out of here.

I turned to walk away when I heard her say "Are you alright? Where are you going?"

I looked back at her not even thinking about it. I saw her eyes widen. Damn it! She saw.

The scent of blood was getting stronger. I could feel my fangs elongate. Oh no, I'm losing control. Why the hell did Lexi bring me here? I knew this was going to happen!

That's when I snapped. I super sped over to where I smelled the blood. One of the waiter's had cut their hand from the champagne glasses and was cleaning it off in the bathroom. Perfect. No one will see this.

I walked up behind the man. He saw me in the mirror, turned around and was about to say something. Before he could, I sunk my fangs into his neck.

All of a sudden I felt someone grab me and vamp speed me outside. Damn it Lexi! I was finally getting some blood and you just had to ruin it. I turned around to yell at Lexi when I froze.

Ellie was standing in front of me.

Wait a minute? How did Ellie get me out here? Is she a vampire? How did she find me about to attack that guy? Oh crap she must be scared out of her mind. I've never seen it, but Lexi says I even scare her when I vamp out and start to go ripper. And Lexi isn't easily frightened.

Ellie put her hands and my shoulders trying to get me to look at her. I couldn't. I couldn't look at her and see the fear I caused her. I can't believe I'm about to lose her before I even know her.

"Hey, look at me." She insisted. I can't do it. "Look at me." She said again. I finally conceded and gained the courage to look into her eyes. If I'm going to lose her I might as well get it done with.

"It's going to be okay. Just take deep breaths. Focus on something else. Focus on me. What color are my eyes?" She said.

What? Why is she asking me that? Shouldn't she be freaking out? I didn't know what else to do so I answered her.

"I don't know how to describe them. It's like the outside of them are blue but the inside are green. They are the pretteist eyes I have ever seen. I can't stop looking into them." I told her. Wait, what did I just say? Now she's going to think I'm a freak. 'I can't stop looking into your eyes.' Good going Stefan.

She smiled. "Well that was more than I expected but thank you. What's your last name? Where are you from? Where were you born?" She asked. Why is she asking me all of these things? Well since she hasn't run away yet I might as well keep talking.

"My last name is Salvatore. I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia and I grew up there until I was turned. Why are you asking me all of these things?" I asked her. I had to know why she was asking me this stuff.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Huh? I'm thinking about her and what she's doing.

"I'm thinking about why you are asking me these things. Aren't I scaring you? You obviously know what I am. You should be terrified of me right now." I told her. There has to be a reason she isn't running for the hills.

"You're thinking about the questions I'm asking you, why I'm asking you this. You're probably thinking I'm crazy for being so random. But what are you not thinking about now? Blood. I asked you these things to occupy your mind with something else." She told me.

How the hell did she get me to stop thinking about blood? Lexi tried this on me before. 'Ask and answer questions to distract the mind' she always said but it never worked. Once I start going ripper it doesn't stop. Why is it working with her?

"How did you do that? This never worked with Lexi. I can't believe it. The thirst just… stopped. It went away!" I yelled as I picked her up in a hug and spun her in a circle.

Then I realized what I was doing. I'm hugging her. I'm spinning her. She probably thinks I'm crazy now. I set her down as soon as I got my thoughts together.

"I'm so sorry. I uh, I was just um.. I didn't mean um. What I meant was… thank you." I tried to explain myself but what was I supposed to say.

"Don't worry about it. I understand the feeling. I'm glad I could help. Does this happen a lot and tell me the truth?" She asked with a soft look on her face.

How do I explain to her that when I get even an ounce of human blood I go full ripper? There's no way she would ever want to be around someone like me.

"Um, yeah you could say that. But I've never been able to stop it before. I don't know how to thank you." I told her. I mean seriously, if it were that easy to stop I would have done it a long time ago. That's when I came to the conclusion that it was her. She was the reason I stopped. She did that same thing Lexi did but it worked this time because she was the one asking the questions. She's my answer! I need her with me. But I can't rely on her. I just met this girl. I can't ask her to just help me when I have my ripper freak outs. Wow, I'm stupid to even think something like that.

"You can thank me by letting me help you. I know what it's like, the thirst, the hunger, the need for blood. I've been there and I wish I had someone to help me. Not one thing works for everyone so we have to find the one thing that works for you." She said as she put her hands on the sides of my face and looked me in the eyes. "Let me help you. I know this may sound crazy since I just met you, but please, let me help you."

I can't believe it. She wants to help me. She's perfect. She doesn't even know me and she's willing to help me. What about Lexi? She went through all that trouble and nothing worked. I don't want her to think that what she did for me didn't help because it did. It got me in a better place than I was before. But what Ellie did was… different. It's like as soon as I saw her I the bloodlust went away.

As if reading my thoughts Lexi walked up to where we were.

"I can't believe it. You got him to stop. Even I couldn't do that. How did you do it Ellie?" Lexi asked her with a smile.

"I don't know I just saw him vamp out so I dragged him out here and started asking him questions. It always worked before so I figured I'd try it with him." Ellie said. I don't care what she did as long as it took the ripper away.

"Thank you Ellie. I can't ever thank you enough. I've tried to help him and nothing's worked. If I knew you could help I would have come to you a long time ago." Lexi said. So she isn't upset the Ellie could help more than she could?

"Lexi you did help me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to walk into this room tonight. I could never repay you for what you've done for me." I told Lexi. It's true, Lexi got me through a lot. She helped me get through the initial stages of being a vampire.

"I'm glad I could help. But I think Ellie is going to be more of a help than I am. I overheard you talking. If you're willing to help him Ellie I'll leave him in your hands." Lexi said to Ellie. Lexi looked at me with this sly look. What is she up to?

"Yes, I'd be more than happy to help Stefan. But Lexi, he needs you too." Ellie said to Lexi.

"Don't worry I'll be around. But I have the feeling you're gonna be able to get through to him Ellie. If you guys ever need be I'll be here. But it's a new chapter Stefan. It's time for you to finally find happiness with what you are." Lexi said. She hugged Ellie then me and whispered in my ear. "Don't let her go."

"I love you both." Lexi said as she turned around and super sped off. What did she mean by 'don't let her go.' Trust me, if I can ever get Ellie I would never let her go. I barely know her and I can already tell that she's special.

"So you're really willing to help me? I'm warning you now I tend to get a little scary and frustrated with this." I told her. I wanted her to know what she was getting into before she signed on.

"Yes, I am. I don't know what it is about you but I'm willing to do everything I can to help. I don't want to see you hurting like this anymore." She told me with a smile. Could she get any more perfect?

I couldn't believe after all this time I found my answer. Who would have thought that it would have been her? I could tell that she wasn't just a normal vampire. There was something about her that just made me want to know more about her.

That night I learned that Ellie wasn't just my answer, she was my angel.


	3. This Can't be Happening

**_Italy 1896_**

**Stefan's POV**

"Okay Stef, now let him go, give him some blood, and make him forget." I heard Ellie say while I was feeding on some drunken guy behind a bar. He was easy prey and drunk kind of early in the day so I decided to have a meal. I can control it, so why not right? I gave the guy some blood to heal up the wound and compelled him to forget.

It's been two wonderful years since I found my angel that night. I can't even begin to describe how happy I was. She gave me hope. It took a little while, but with her help I was able to start feeding on human blood without going crazy. She taught me to feed without losing control. She always said she was proud of my progress but the truth is it was all her. Everything I learned was because of her. If I was with Lexi right now, I still wouldn't be able to control myself with the smell of human blood. I'm not blaming Lexi, I mean it was all my fault. For some reason Ellie took all the bloodlust away. I still got thirty every now and then. I'm a vampire, it's in our nature. But with Ellie it just wasn't the first thought on my mind.

It's been a year and a half since I have killed someone. I had a lapse about 7 months after I found Ellie and killed 3 people. Luckily I didn't go full ripper though. If I had then a lot more people would have been dead. Thankfully Ellie caught me in time.

It happened while we were walking through a festival and I could smell blood. I didn't know where it was coming from but it all of a sudden just hit me, the need, the thirst for the blood. I had found it and once I started I couldn't stop. By the time Ellie had found me I had already killed three people. I was suddenly pulled off of the fourth person I was about to kill by Ellie. The thing is I didn't feel her touch me. I figured it was just because of the bloodlust that I didn't feel it. The thirst distracted my mind.

Of course I was riddled with guilt afterwards. But with Ellie's help I was able to move past it. Since then I haven't taken a human life.

Every day I found myself falling more and more in love with Ellie. She was perfect. Beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring… I could go on and on with everything that was perfect about her. I'm still drawn into her eyes. Whenever she looks at me I get that weird, butterflies in my stomach, feeling. That shouldn't happen. I'm a vampire for goodness sakes. I shouldn't get flustered by a girl. But it's Ellie, nothing about me is normal vampire when it comes to her.

What I didn't know is that she had fallen in love with me too. I figured she was just with me to help me like Lexi was. But a little while after my incident with the killing I just couldn't keep my feelings in anymore. I had told her how I felt. It was the most nerve wracking, sweaty palm experience of my life. I was so scared that she would turn me down and leave. I thank whoever is responsible every day for giving Ellie to me. She really is my own personal angel.

It was nearing the end of the day and I had planned a romantic candle light picnic, I know cliché right? But again when it came to Ellie, all rational thought went out the window and I would do anything to make her happy, make her feel special and loved. She deserved all that and so much more, more than I could give her, but I was too selfish to let her go.

"Why don't we just vamp speed back to the cabin? We'd get there a lot faster." She told me as I wrapped my arm around her waist to walk back.

"Who said we were going back to the cabin?" I told her with a sneaky smile on my face.

"You did. After we left the bar you said 'Let's go back to the cabin.'" Damn. I didn't think she would catch that.

"Well I didn't think you would notice. But why don't we just walk. Ya know have a normal, human, couple experience?" I told her. I really just wanted to walk, be as human as possible.

"Well I suppose." She said to me with a smile on her face. I knew she was joking. She's the one who tries to have as many human things or experiences as possible and I'd do anything to have her smiling at me like that. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

We got back to the cabin and she changed into her night dress and I into my night clothes. She looked tired so I decided to move the picnic to tomorrow night. She deserves the rest with everything she has done for me.

We were cuddled up on the couch looking out into the forest from the large glass window. It was times like this I loved. Just being able to hold her in my arms and think about everything she has given me. I know that I can't have a normal life with her, we were immortal. We can't have kids, a family, grow old together. But we can spend forever together.

She looked up at me from where she was sitting with my arms around her and said the words that made my dead heart flutter every time. "I love you." She said with a smile on her face.

"I love you." I told her. And I really did. I know that what I had with Katherine was "love," well kind of. She did compel me to love her but at the time the feelings were still there. But this, what I had with Ellie, was more than that. I could never put into words what I felt for her.

The next morning I woke up alone on the couch. I guess we fell asleep here last night. Ellie wasn't in my arms so I called out for her.

"Angel." I called to her.

"Yeah?" She said as she walked out of the bedroom. From the look of her she had just gotten out of the shower. Wet, messy hair no makeup she was still the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to her as I approached her and wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't realize we fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Good morning. I still slept like a baby. What are your plans for the day?" She asked me with a smile.

"Well I have a few things to do but tonight I want to you to meet me by that waterfall we found in the woods. You know the one a little ways off the path?" I asked her as I went to make a cup of coffee.

"You mean the one you thought it would be a good idea to jump into before looking to see how shallow it is? It's a good thing you're a vampire or you would have really hurt yourself." She told me with a joking reprimanding look on her face.

"I know. But you were there to yell at me for being a fool. Whatever would I do without you?" I said to her with sarcasm.

"Oh bite me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me. She is so adorable.

"Don't tempt me sweetheart." Her cheeks flushed after I said that. She's so innocent for a vampire. Now that I think about it she never told me how old she is. Eh, I'll ask another time. I have other things on my mind right now.

"So tonight, you, me, waterfall, 8 o'clock, don't be late. Got it?" I said to her.

"Yes, yes I got it. I won't be late. What are you doing anyways?" She said to me. Oh no, I'm not telling her anything.

"Now that would ruin the surprise. I have to go to town for most of the day but I will see you this evening angel." I said to her as I kissed her on the lips. I could never get enough of her kisses.

"Okay. Be safe and smart." She said to me as I walked towards the door. "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too angel." What on earth did I do to deserve her?

It was 7:45 later that night. I had everything set up. The waterfall was littered with tea light candles, the reflections hitting off the water giving the area a beautiful glow. I had her favorite human foods. For some reason she still enjoys them. I can eat regular food every now and then but it makes my stomach feel weird. But she eats it just fine. Maybe it's her way of holding onto her human self.

Everything was set up. All day I've been thinking about this. I realized the other day that we may not be able to have human experiences, but why should that stop us from doing the one thing we can do. Get married. Just thinking about calling her my wife gives me goose bumps. But would she say yes? Would she think it's stupid? I decided to give it more time. That way I can find the perfect ring for the perfect girl. And if she likes tonight, maybe I'll recreate it on the night I do propose.

It was now 8 o'clock. She should be here soon. I hope she likes everything. I worked hard to set everything up. I tried to think of every detail to get everything just right.

I looked at my pocket watch and saw that it was 8:15. That's strange. It's not like her to be late. She even gets mad at me when I make us late for things. She's all about punctuality. Something must have come up that she had to deal with and she lost track of time.

By 8:45 I was really starting to worry. She's never this late for ANYTHING. Maybe I should go back to the cabin and see if she's there? But if she was at the cabin she would know what time it is and know to meet me. Does she not want to meet me? Did I do something wrong? I kept playing over the last few days in my head and I couldn't think of anything I had done that would upset her. I'll wait a little longer then I'll check back there.

It was 9:30. That's it I can't sit here and wait anymore. I'm about to lose my mind. I vamp sped back to the cabin to see if she was there. I walked in, looked around and she was nowhere to be found. I have to find her. I ran to the city and started looking for her. I went to all her favorite spots, the park down the street, the bridge overlooking the lake, the swing by the duck pond. I couldn't find her anywhere. I ran back to the waterfall to see if she was there. Nothing. There was no sign of her anywhere. It was 11:00 now.

Something must've have happened. I went back to the cabin and walked into our bedroom. All her things were still there so she didn't leave. Where the hell could she be? I have to find her. I can't lose her. I can't lose my angel! This can't be happening!

**_1 year later_**

It's been one year since the worst night of my life. I was never able to find Ellie. I looked everywhere in the small village in Italy we were staying in. I couldn't find her anywhere. I contacted Lexi to see if she heard anything form her and Lexi said she hadn't heard anything. Since then Lexi's been helping me look for her. She agrees with me that Ellie wasn't the type of person to just leave for no reason. Something had to have happened for her to leave.

I racked my brain over everything that had happened. I couldn't think of anything that would make her leave without notice like that. Maybe she was sick of having to look after me. But it had been a long time since I went crazy and killed someone. She wasn't really helping anymore more just supporting me. I want to say she cured me. I loved her, she loved me so what happened? I know she loved me. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. Even Lexi said that the last time she saw us together we looked like a loving, happy couple. Something had to have happened to her.

She never told me about any enemies. No one was after her. Everything was fine. So who would have taken her? I've been miserable ever since I lost her.

About 5 months after Ellie disappeared I started to lose control of the bloodlust again. Lexi tried to help me but there was only so much she could do. It's just like how it was before I found my angel. The cravings and thirst are back. I can't even feed anymore without losing it. I've even blacked out a couple of times. I'm lost without Ellie. But I'm not giving up. I will find her!

**_10 years later_**

"Stefan stop. Stop. Stefan!"

It finally registered that Lexi was yelling at me to stop feeding. I can't believe she even got me to stop. Now a days it's almost impossible to stop.

I've been without my angel for 10 years now. There's been no sign of her anywhere. I feel like I've looked everywhere. Lexi has been helping me look for her but nothing. All control of my thirst I had when Ellie was here went out the window over eight years ago. I'm blacked out more than I'm conscious anymore.

"Stefan this has to stop. You can't keep living like this." Lexi said as she dragged me away from my latest kill.

"What do you want me to do Lexi?! I can't stop. Ever since I lost Ellie I CAN'T STOP! What don't you get?! It's never going to be the same without Ellie! I'm full ripper again!" I yelled at her as I started to tear up.

How am I supposed to stop? When I'm feeding the pain of losing Ellie isn't quite as present. It never goes away but the feeding helps.

"We're gonna find her Stefan. You just have to have hope." Lexi said as she tried to embrace me to calm me down.

"There is no hope Lexi. Ellie's gone. She is gone!" I yelled as I started to freak out. Ellie had to be dead. There's no other reason for why I can't find her.

"You don't know that Stefan. It's going to be alright." Lexi said.

"It's over Lex. My angel is gone." I broke down. What's the point anymore without Ellie?

**_Chicago 1920_**

20 years. It's been over 20 years since my angel was taken from me. It just assures me that she really is gone. She's dead. She never would have left and not come back for this long. And if someone took her I would have found her by now. I've even come across witches to see if they can find her but nothing. She really is dead.

I walked into a bar in downtown Chicago. It's what I do now. Get drunk, meet girls, drain them of their blood and do it all the next day. It helps numb the pain.

I was currently drinking from this one girl behind the bar. She was already dead but I didn't care anymore.

"Alright mate I think that one's done." I heard someone say as they approached me. Do they know what I am? Of course not. They'd be a fool to approach me in this condition. Then again they said it so casually. But even the best vampire hunter wouldn't come at me right now. Were they a vampire too?

"Who the hell are you and why are you bothering me?" I said to him as I dropped the dead girl on the ground.

"My name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. And you my friend, are the Ripper."

**_New York 1975_**

**Damon's POV**

I had just left Lexi on the rooftop. Who was she to help me? Who said I needed help? I don't need help. I'm perfectly happy with how I am. I do what I want and I don't care about the consequences. If she thinks she can get me to turn my humanity back on she has another thing coming. Eh, it was fun while it lasted though.

I was walking behind some old run down building looking for a meal when I heard someone say "That was a little harsh don't you think?"

What? I turned around and saw a girl standing there. Yeah she was gorgeous but who is she to get in my business.

I vamp sped over to her, grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Who are you and what do you want? More importantly why do you care?" I said to her as the veins in my face started to appear. I knew she wasn't human but I wanted to scare her.

Next thing I knew I was thrown off of her and flying into the opposite wall. What the hell? How did she do that without touching me?

"Nice try with the vamp face thing but that doesn't scare me." She said as she walked up to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I was kind of starting to get freaked out now.

"My name's Eliza, but you can call me Ellie."


	4. Damon Salvatore

**_New York 1975_**

**Damon's POV**

"What's your name?" Ellie asked me.

"Damon." I told her cautiously.

"I saw what you did back there to Lexi. You couldn't have been nicer about it?" Ellie asked as she sat down on an half a brick wall that wasn't torn down.

"How do you know Lexi?" I said while standing up. I don't what that was but damn, it hurt! I'm a little weary of this girl. Clearly she knows Lexi, but what does she want?

"Let's just say we go way back. I've seen what you been doing Damon. You really don't care about the mess you make do you?" She said eyeing me curiously.

"Oh no you better not be like Lexi. If you're here to get my humanity back it isn't gonna happen. I don't need your help and I don't want it either. I'm perfectly happy on my own." I told her. If she thinks she can be another Lexi and 'help me find myself' she's out of her mind. I don't even know this girl. There's no denying she's beautiful, and she has eyes you could get lost in and… focus Damon.

"You see that's the thing Damon. I don't care that you have your humanity off. I could really care less. That's not my concern. My problem is your lack of caring and leaving a trail of dead bodies all around New York. You keep this up people are gonna catch on to what's happening. Now I don't know about you but I like it here. I also like living. So I'm here to make sure you get your act together and stop killing people. You can have your humanity off and not kill, I've seen it before." She said with confidence. Who the hell does she think she is to tell me what to do? If I want to kill people I will.

"And what makes you think you can do that? I don't even know you. And it's not like I care. My humanity is off, I'm happy. Isn't that all that should matter?" I told her I told her with sarcasm and a fake pout.

"You're right. But you see I don't think your humanity switch is really off. You care about things you just don't want to show it. So why don't you tell me why you're doing this? Cause this whole "not caring" and killing people thing isn't gonna work for me anymore." She said.

"Oh really?" She thinks my humanity is on? I'll show her. I saw someone walking by a few yards away. I was about to run over and kill them to prove to her that the switch is off, when I ran into something. Huh? What did I just hit? I tried to run off again when I hit the invisible wall again. What is this girl? She has to be a vampire if she's known Lexi for a long time.

"What are you? You aren't just a vampire are you?" I asked her with clear shock to my voice.

"Well that's for me to know and you to, dot dot dot." She said with a smirk on her face. Wow and I thought I was sarcastic. I think I just met my match.

**_8 months later_**

"I told you not to drink from that guy. He was stoned. That kind of blood makes you feel all weird." Ellie said as we were walking back from the bar. I found this guy bleeding from a cut on his hand behind the bar and went after him. Ellie told me not to but being me, I didn't listen to her.

"I know. Damn it. Next time I'm gonna listen to you." I told her as I bent over trying to get my head together.

"You always say that and you never do." She said as she rubbed my back. Ugh, this feeling is even worse than a hangover.

Ever since Ellie found me we really connected. I think it's safe to say she's my friend. Probably only friend, maybe even best friend. Most people by now would have got fed up with my attitude but she's stuck around. She doesn't care about the way I act or what type of guy I am. She takes me for me and doesn't try to change me. That's never happened before. Everyone else tries to change me or how I act but not her. I'll be honest when I first met her I thought she was going to be another Lexi. She definitely proved me wrong.

About a month after we met I flipped out. It wasn't at her and now that I think about it I can't remember what I was mad about. But I kind of lost it. I ended up killing around 8 people. I don't know, it's kind of blur. But one thing I remember perfectly was what happened after.

**_Flashback_**

**I finished draining the last person and dropped them on the ground. I looked around at all the innocent lives I took. What do I care? Oh yeah, I don't. I turned around to leave. That's when I saw Ellie. Great I'm gonna get some speech about how 'I shouldn't have done this, why did I do this, turn my humanity back on.' Trust me I know how this goes. I've heard it all from Lexi. I've seen the disapproving look. The look that says 'I can't believe you did that.' Now I'm gonna hear and see it again. I really don't care about this right now. Ugh, let's get this over with.**

**Ellie looked at me with her hands on her hips, her face emotionless and said "Are you done?"**

**"Yeah, I think so." I said as I looked around.**

**"Alright cool. Come on." She said as she turned around and started to leave.**

**"Wait what? No speech, no disapproving look? Where are we going anyway?" I said as I looked at her bewildered.**

**"Let's go get drunk. And giving you some speech isn't going to change what just happened and odds are it won't keep it from happening in the future so why bother? I do know that I want some alcohol, so are you gonna join me or not?" She said with a nonchalant look on her face.**

**"What about the bodies?" I said. She would have to have something to say about that.**

**"Eh, we'll take care of them later." She said and walked out.**

**_End of Flashback_**

That night I realized that Ellie didn't care what I did. I didn't get a speech or a disapproving look. I asked her about it later on in the night and all she told me was…

**"Of course I'm not happy about it, but it already happened. There's nothing we can do about it now. I wish you wouldn't do it in the future but, is there really anything I can say to prevent it? No. Damon I chose to be your friend knowing that you had a temper. You had a lapse in judgment. We move on from it. However if you make this a common occurrence I will stab you in the neck with a pencil."**

That's when I realized what a great person Ellie was. Ever since then we have gotten closer and she really has turned out to be my best friend. I can tell her anything. She does give me this 'wow you're an idiot' look but I've gotten used to that.

We were currently hanging out at her apartment trying to figure out something to do.

"We could go to that new bar down the street?" I suggested. I was always up for some blood and booze.

"Nah, I'm still drunk from last night. I drank waaayyyy too much." She said with a sickening look on her face. Oh yeah that's right. Ellie can hold her liquor but when it comes to tequila she's a total light weight.

"Oh ya know that one band you've been wanting to see? What is it "Pigeons" or something?" I asked her.

"You mean Eagles? Yeah, what about them?" She asked.

"Well they are playing here in New York tonight? You want to sneak in? We could compel a few security guys, although with your looks you could probably get us in no problem. Just flutter those pretty eyes of yours and it'll be a piece of cake." I told her with a smirk.

I saw her face light up. She was always a sucker for any type of music concert. "Ooo yeah that sounds like fun! The concert, not the eye fluttering." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

Just as I thought, we had no problem getting into the concert without tickets. Ellie just being her gorgeous self got us in without issues. We did have to compel one security guard though. He was this big tough guy who had clearly been at this before because he 'wouldn't put up with trouble makers like us.'

"I'm telling you if you had turned on your charm we could have gotten passed the last security guard." She said with a giggle. It totally wasn't true. I mean as we were walking away I saw him staring at Ellie's ass. Seriously the guy couldn't have been discreet about it?

"Oh I know. I just didn't want you to feel bad that my looks got us in and yours didn't." I said to humor her. We were walking out of the concert joking around. It was a lot of fun and the music wasn't too bad.

We were on our way back to her apartment when was saw something flash by us. Ellie and I both froze getting ready to attack if we had to.

Next thing I know some vampire has Ellie pinned to the ground with a stake in his hand placed over her heart.

"It's about time you die witch!" the vamp said as he was about to plunge the stake into her heart.

Witch? What the hell was he talking about? I didn't have time to think about that. I had to help her. I threw the vampire off of her catching him off guard. I stuck my hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. Who was that?

I looked over at Ellie and she was sitting on the ground holding her knees to her chest with a stunned look on her face. Well yeah I would be freaked out too if I was almost killed. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're alright. He's gone now." I said trying to comfort her. It was starting to sink in how close I was to losing her. I almost watched my best friend die right in front of my eyes.

"He almost killed me. Damon if you weren't here I would be dead right now. You saved me, I-I can't beli…" Ellie started to say then she just stopped talking.

"Ellie, what, what's going on?" I asked her. She obviously just realized or remembered something and I want to know what it is.

"Damon, you saved me." She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah. What about it? That guy was about to kill you Ellie. I couldn't let that happen. Was I not supposed to? Was I supposed to just watch you d-"

"No no Damon you don't get it." She cut me off. "You saved me Damon. Do you know what that means?" She asked.

"Um yeah that you're not dead." I told her. Am I missing something here?

"Well yeah, but Damon if you saved me that means you care. Caring means emotion and emotion means humanity. Your humanity is back on Damon!" She exclaimed.

"What? No. It's not, w-what, it's not that, I just…" I tried to come up with a reason for why I saved her. Honestly I couldn't think of one. When I saw her with a stake pointed at her heart I just realized I had to do something because I couldn't lose her.

When did this happen? I never turned the switch on. I didn't even know it was on. How long has my humanity been back?

I thought back to all that I had been through in the last 8 months because obviously it happened while Ellie was here. That's when it hit me. Ellie. She's the reason my humanity is back on. She gave me something to care about. Ever since I met her she has been a true friend to me. Accepting me for who I am, sticking with me when I would lash out. All this time with her I have only been myself but she's been there for me. It would only be natural that I would care about her. Right? I mean when you have a friend as good as that you don't want to lose them.

"Ellie… I care. My humanity is back on!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her and spun her around.

"When did this happen? Did you know? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"Ellie it's you. You've been a true friend to me and put up with me. You stuck with me even when I would do what I do best and mess things up. You gave me something to care about El." I told her.

She got a really big smile and said "I'm so glad I could help Damon. You know I'm always gonna be here when you need me. Even when you freak out and go off the rails a little bit."

What would I do without Ellie. Ya know in a way she reminds me of my brother. Always willing to help those she cares about. If only I still liked my brother, I bet they would get along great.

**_5 months later_**

"Damon get your lazy ass in here. I am not cleaning up your mess!" I heard Ellie yell as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh calm that pretty little head of yours down. I'll clean it up." I told her. We'd been sharing an apartment in New York City for the past few months and needless to say, I got yelled at a lot. I had a tendency of leaving a few blood bags around the kitchen.

"Well once you've cleaned that up I need to talk to you." She said as she walked toward the living room.

I cleaned up the blood bags in the kitchen and walked into the living room. Ellie was sitting in the arm chair with a serious look on her face. Uh oh.

"Alright so what's up buttercup?" I asked her as I plopped down onto the couch.

"Damon, I don't really know how to start this but um, I have to leave." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"What? What do you mean leave? Listen if this is about the blood bags in the kitchen I cleaned it up. And I'll try harder in the future to not leave them around. Y-you can't leave just because of a few messes here and there!" I said as I sat up. Why would she be leaving just because of that?

"Damon, it's not because of the blood bags. Uh, something's come up that I need to take care of and I have to leave." She said. She looked really sad as she was saying this. What came up that she had to leave for?

"Well what is it? I can help, I'll come with you." I said. If there was something I could do to help her then I had to. Whatever this was is obviously bothering her and I can't let her go through this alone.

"Damon, there's nothing you can do to help and I can't tell you what it is. I just need you to trust me that'll I'll be okay. I have to do this Damon." She said with a frown. Okay. If she has to do whatever this is then who am I to stop her? I can't just keep her from doing what she feels she needs to do. She's never stopped me or questioned me about who I am and what I do so I'm going to do the same for her.

"Alright Ellie. If you have to do this then I won't keep you here. When will you be back?" I asked her.

"That's the thing Damon. I don't know when I'll be back." She told me.

"What do you mean? Ellie you have to give me some answers here?" She's my best friend. I can't let her just leave without knowing absolutely anything. I have to know she's at least safe.

"Damon, there's a lot that you don't know but I need you to trust me on this. I'll be safe I promise. Damon I don't when I'll be back but I promise you that when I can, I will find you. You don't have to stay in New York. You go wherever you feel like you have to go but I will find you. You can't get away from me that easily. Who else would set you straight when you went all, well Damon, on everyone?" She said and laughed.

I don't trust a lot of people in this world. I used to trust my brother but that went to hell a long time ago. I trusted Katherine or at least I think I did. But Ellie is the one person I trust without a doubt. I have to trust her when she says she'll be okay.

I laughed at her 'Damon' comment. "Okay Ellie. You just promise me you'll be safe, and you get me if you need anything, anything at all, and you find me when you're done got it?" I told her with a stern voice.

"I promise Damon. I will be back. I don't know when but I definitely will." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her. It's gonna be difficult to let her go but apparently she has to do this. I don't want to lose my best friend but according to her everything's going to be okay.

**_2009_**

**Damon POV**

It's been about 30 years since Ellie left. I knew she was gonna be gone for a while but I never thought this long. How am I supposed to know she's alive?! I know she would be okay and she could take care of herself, but as each year went on, I lost more and more hope that she would come back. After so long you lose all hope. Maybe I just don't want to believe that she could be dead.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I stopped thinking and shut it all off. I flipped the switch. If I thought for even one second that Ellie could be dead it would tear me up inside. So instead of even contemplating it I just turned it off.

She may come back she may not, but the plus side of no humanity is that I don't care. If she does cool, if not, who cares?

I got word that Stefan, my dear baby brother, was back in Mystic Falls. Now why would Stefan be back in our home town? Looks I'm paying little bro a visit.

Once I arrived in Mystic Falls I realized why he was there. Katherine's dopplegänger. Well what is he up to?

As for Ellie, odds are I'll never see her again, but like I said, who cares?

But who knew I'd find more than just my brother in Mystic Falls?


	5. Eliza

**_Present Time ~ Mystic Falls_**

**Stefan's POV**

I'd just dropped Elena off after we let the lanterns go. It's been a long day. After finding out Elena hasn't been able to keep down blood, to finding out she drank from Damon. The memorial and letting the lanterns go was emotionally exhausting too.

I didn't just let that lantern go for Zack, Lexi and Alaric. I also let it go for Ellie. Even after all these years she is still on my mind. After I found Elena things got better. But there's still that pain of knowing I'll never see her again that hurts.

Not being able to see her beautiful eyes, or her smile or hear her laugh. It all took its toll on me. I never was fully able to get out of the ripper stage. I can't control myself around human blood and I don't think I ever will be able to.

Don't get me wrong I'm completely in love with Elena. She is my life now. But the numbing pain of losing Ellie will always be there. No matter how much I tried to forget. Even when my humanity was off, the thought of her caused a slight pain in my dead heart.

I'm just ready to go home, go to sleep, and finally get this day over with.

Should be easy right?

**Damon's POV**

"You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything ok, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. No matter how long they've been gone. Trust me. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids and trying to forget _her_. You owe me big."

I was sitting in the cemetery while the children were off lighting pretty lanterns in the sky. What's the point? It doesn't take the pain away. No matter what you do, you can't get rid of it.

"And you know what Ric, you can't make fun of me for feeling so I'm gonna say it anyway. I miss her. I've tried to forget her, but how do you forget someone like her? Someone like Ellie. I just don't get it I mean she said she'd come back. She never breaks a promise and I REFUSE to believe she's dead. It's just not possible. But if she were alive wouldn't she have found me by now? Does she even want to find me? Huh, listen to me, I sound so pathetic. If she wanted to see me she would have found me by now. And since I will never believe that she is dead, I'm just gonna say that she didn't want to find me. But you know Ric, it doesn't and will never take away that fact that I miss her. More than anything." I said starting to tear up. I might as well get over it… but I can't.

"I miss you too Damon."

I moved faster than I ever had and spun around.

There's no way. It can't be. "Are you a ghost?" I asked out loud. That's the only conclusion I can come up with as to how she is standing in front of me right now.

She giggled. "No Damon I'm not a ghost. I told you I'd find you one day. Well, I found you." She said with a smile.

Ellie. My best friend that I haven't seen in over 30 years, who I thought I would never see again, is standing in front of me.

"I can't believe you're here right now." I said as I ran over and wrapped my arms around her. She's still as beautiful as the last day I saw her. More modern definitely but still gorgeous.

"I know. Let me tell you, you are one tuff person to track down. And who would have thought I'd find you back in your hometown?" She said with a large grin.

"I just, wow, I can't even, you uh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Where have you been all this time?" I asked her. There had to be a reason I haven't seen her all this time. I knew she never broke a promise!

"Damon there's a lot I have to tell you. But we can get to that another day. For now, I want you to tell me everything I have missed since I left." She said.

"Okay. Let's go back to the house. Oh you can finally meet my brother. I may not like him very much, and he's not too happy with me but I think you two will get along." I told her.

"You have alcohol right? Who am I kidding, of course you do. Alright then let's go." She said as she grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the cemetery.

Damn I have missed this girl.

**Stefan's POV**

I made my way back to the house. I noticed that Damon's car wasn't in the driveway. He must've went off and done something totally 'Damon like' after we tried to get him to join us with the lanterns. I had a feeling he would think it was stupid, but he didn't have to walk off like that. He's lost people too. Especially Ric. I knew that Ric's death really affected him. He just has his own way of showing things.

I walked into the parlor and poured myself a drink. I really need it after today.

I was thinking about what was going on with Elena when I heard the front door open. I knew it was just Damon so I didn't bother turning around.

"And this is our big fancy boarding house that my brother and I share." I heard him say. Who was he talking to? Eh it's none of my business and I really don't care.

"Fancy." I heard a voice say. Wait, why does that sound so familiar?

"Speaking of my brooding brother, this is Stefan. Stefan I want you to meet my very best friend Ellie."

The voice, the name. If someone's playing a trick on me it's really not funny.

I turned around to say 'Hello,' then I froze.

What the hell?

This girl standing in front of me is my angel. There are so many questions running through my head right now that I can't even think of what to start with.

She looked just as shocked as I was. Her beautiful blue green eyes drew me in all over again. I couldn't stop staring.

"Stefan." Her beautiful voice said. I never thought I would hear the voice again.

"Ellie." I said with just as much surprise to my voice.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Damon said looking between the two of us.

"Um yeah you could say that. Ellie, can I talk to you? Alone." I asked her. I needed answers and I needed answers now.

"Oh wow I can smell the tension in the room. I'll just be in my room. Ellie come find me whenever you're done. Gah, I can't believe you're here." He said with a smile on his face. He walked over and gave her a long hug then went to his room. I'm gonna have to ask him about how the hell he knows her. But first things first…

"What?! How are you here? Why are you here? I just, I can't, WHAT?!" I said with exasperation.

"Stefan, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer all of them. You just have to let me okay?" She said cautiously. She could see how frustrated I was getting.

"You're damn right you're gonna answer them. What the hell happened to you Ellie?" I knew I was raising my voice at her but I couldn't control my emotions. Everything that I had pushed away came flooding back. With my old emotions also came new ones. Confusion, anger, hurt, frustration. I was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment.

"I know this all seems crazy and I'll explain everything, but can we just sit down and talk first?" She asked with a shy smile on her face. Why does she have to be so damn adorable? Wait, focus Stefan.

"Yeah, okay." I said as I went over the get a drink I poured her one, walked over to the couch, handed her a glass and sat down.

"Thanks. Alright Um, wow, Stefan, I can't believe it's you. I never even realized that you would have been Damon's brother. I really feel like an idiot. It's so good to see you again, uh, wow okay. Why don't we start off with one question at a time and I'll try and answer them." She said. She really was as surprised to see me as I was to see her. I wanted to know how she knew Damon but there were more important things on my mind.

"What happened El? We were supposed to meet at that waterfall all those years ago and you just never showed up. Did you leave, were you taken, I mean just, what happened?" I guess that should be my number one question.

"I know we were. And there are a lot of things that I can't tell you. At least not right now, and I know you deserve answers but I just can't. But yes, I did leave." She said with a guilty look on her face. She should feel guilty! She left with no notice and broke my heart. All those years I thought she was dead or taken and she had just left. The only emotion I could feel right now was anger.

"Why Ellie? I thought we were happy! You were the love of my life. I didn't think anything was wrong then all of a sudden you leave! Why Eliza? And don't tell me you can't answer cause you at least owe me this!" I yelled. I couldn't control my anger right now.

"Stefan please just calm down and listen to me. I loved you Stefan. You were the love of my life too and please believe me when I say I never left because of you. I had to leave suddenly and I couldn't tell you. I didn't have time." She said with a look of hurt in her eyes. Well maybe now she knows how I've felt all this time.

"But why Ellie? What happened that made you leave so suddenly? Were you running from someone? If so why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me? I could have helped you! Why didn't you come back or at least let me know you were alive?! A damn note would have sufficed Ellie, anything that let me know you were okay." I really need to get this under control.

"I should have notified you somehow Stefan I know but I just couldn't. After I left, I couldn't come back. I wouldn't have been able to see the look on your face. The look of betrayal and hurt. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to forgive me and turn me away. I couldn't have handled that. And I know that sounds selfish but you were my life, and if you didn't want me anymore, I don't know what I would have done. So I didn't come back and I let you move on and try to forget about me and I know I broke your heart. I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life." She said with a sad look on her face. She's sad. I was sad for 100 YEARS thinking that she was dead.

"You're right you did break my heart Ellie. How could you do that to me? You were my rock. You know that after you left I went full ripper again. I couldn't control it. I still can't. You said you'd be there for me. Help me. But you left." I said. Maybe that will make her realize all the pain I've been through.

"I know. About 15 years after I left I heard about what you were doing. I wanted to help Stefan I really did. But I couldn't walk back into your life after 15 years. That's not letting you move on. I just thought that over time you would get control of it. Or maybe I was just hoping that to make myself feel better." She said. Yeah well that clearly worked out well.

"I would've taken you back in a heartbeat El. How could you have doubted that?" I asked her with a hurt look on my face. I would've never turned her away. All I wanted then was her.

"You never answered my question. Why did you leave in the first place?" What could have happened that made her run away?

"I know you need answers but I can't even get my head together. I never expected to see you here. I know I don't deserve it but if you could just give me a little time to get my thoughts together…" She started to say.

"Time? I gave you 100 years' worth of time Ellie. I want answers." I know I was losing my temper again but I didn't care.

"Stefan I know you don't owe me anything but if you could just let me get my thoughts in order?" She asked.

"Ya know what fine. You figure out whatever you need to. You obviously didn't expect to see me ever again. So you can't find me but you can find my brother?! How the hell do you know him anyway? Or is that another question you can't answer? So yes why don't you figure things out but when I get back you better answer every damn question I have. You owe me that much Eliza!" I yelled as I stormed out the door.

I don't know why I was losing my temper but once it started I couldn't stop. I never called her Eliza! It was always Ellie or angel. Back when we were happy and together. Clearly she was running from someone or something? What other answer would she have for leaving so suddenly? It wasn't because she didn't love me she said I was the love of her life. I just don't get it.

You know it doesn't even matter anymore. I have Elena. She makes me happy and loves me. She would never just take off without telling me. All this anger makes me realize I don't care about Ellie anymore. I don't love her. I'm gonna get the answers I need then I'm done. I don't need her in my life anymore.

Now just say that to myself a thousand more times and maybe it will be true.


	6. Something's Not Adding Up

**Damon's POV**

I could hear Stefan yelling form downstairs even without vampire hearing. What is going is on? I was about to go down there when I heard Stefan yell…

"You were the love of my life. I didn't think anything was wrong then all of a sudden you leave!"

WHAT?! When did this happen? Of all the time I've known Ellie she's never talked about any 'love of her life.' Why wouldn't she tell me about this? I thought I knew her. Well instead of yelling at her like Stefan is I'm going to talk to her calmly. To find out what the hell is going on!

I was lost in my thoughts until the front door slammed. That had better be Stefan that left cause if he drove Ellie out of here I'll kick his ass. I don't care what happened between them, I am not losing my best friend. I just got her back. Wow, when did I have such sappy emotions?

I ran downstairs getting ready to yell at Stefan when I saw Ellie on the couch, crying. Damn it Stefan!

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked as I went over to her.

"He hates me Damon. I broke his heart and now he hates me and he has every right too." She said trying to calm down.

"What's going on El? What happened between you two and why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked her. There's so many things that I'm missing here.

"I know Damon. It's not that I didn't tell you, it's just that it hurt to talk about it. So why don't I start from when I met Stefan?" She said.

"Yeah that would be good." I told her with a small smile.

"I met Stefan in 1894 in France at a ball for the Prime Minister. He was working with Lexi to get his bloodlust under control. Long story short, he lost control and tried to attack someone. I don't know what it was but I just felt, drawn to him. It was like everything about him flooded my senses and the only thing I thought about was him. I instantly cared for him so I offered my help. I fell for him the first moment I saw him." She said with a look on her face like she was remembering something.

Stefan and Ellie? Wow. When I met Ellie she had reminded me a lot of my brother. I even told her that her and Stefan would get along. Wait, is that why she approached me? To get closer to Stefan?

"Is that why you were my friend in New York? Did you know he was my brother?" I asked her a little hurt. To think that the only reason she was my friend because of Stefan… it's always Stefan.

"This is going to make me sound like an idiot but no. I had no idea you two were related. I mean I knew you were both Salvatore's and came from Mystic Falls but I never put two and two together. I was and still am genuinely your friend Damon. Don't ever doubt that." She said with a sincere smile. Wow, that's a relief.

"Okay good. If you were so happy with Stefan, why did you leave him?" I asked. That part didn't make very much sense to me.

"The only thing I can tell you right now Damon, is that I did what I did to protect Stefan. It was too much of a danger if I didn't leave and I wasn't going to risk his life like that."

"Why didn't you tell him? Or why didn't you go back?" I'm starting to get confused here.

"I had to leave suddenly. There was no time to tell him and risk it. And I didn't go back because I figured he hated me for what I did. And now I know he does and he has every right to. I didn't have the right to just show up back in his life like this. I had no idea that in finding you, I was going to find the only man I was ever truly in love with." She said with a sad look on her face.

"As strange as this sounds El, I can understand why you didn't go back. You did it for him didn't you? Gave him a chance to move on and be happy?" I know Ellie always has a reason behind what she does and I don't think she has a selfish bone in her body.

"Yes. That's all I ever wanted for him Damon. To move on and start a life without me. Without the heartbreak I caused him. Let's face it Damon if I went back things wouldn't have been the same. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What about you El? Did you ever move on?" I asked her.

"No. I never did. About a year and a half after I left I could have gone back. The danger I was keeping from him was settled. Then I realized I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't just walk back into his life. I figured he had moved on and I didn't want to screw up what I thought he had. I knew what I had lost, and if he was happy that's all I cared about. Now I know I could have gone back all those years ago, and I'll kick myself in the ass for not going back every day of my life. Well, I know you've always wanted to get back at me for throwing you into a wall when we first met so maybe I'll let you do that." She said with a chuckle. Even at times like this she still has a sense of humor.

"I might just take you up on that offer. My shoulder hurt for days after that. I'm a vampire, that's not supposed to happen so you can only imagine how hard I hit that wall." I told her with a joking look on my face. It's true though. I don't know where she got that strength from but I'd hate to be against her in a fight.

"So what was the big danger that made you leave?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Damon. Maybe someday I might be able to just not right now." She said.

"I understand. I trust you Ellie. Whenever you feel like you can tell me then I'll listen." I told her. Ellie was the only person I trusted with everything I had. Back when I was human that only person was Stefan. Since then though things have changed and I don't even trust him near as much as I do Ellie. If she says she can't tell me right now then I believe her.

"Can I ask you something Damon?" She said shyly.

"Of course El."

"Is he happy? Before I came here, was he happy?" She asked me.

"El I don't think…" I started to say. I knew that he was with Elena now. I believe he did find happiness with her but I didn't know how to tell Ellie that the only man she was ever in love with moved on. I didn't want to see that broken look on her fragile face.

"I can handle it Damon. It's all I ever wanted for him and if he's found it now then I'm genuinely happy for him, but I have to know. Did he ever find someone?" She asked with a serious look on her face. I can't keep anything from her. She deserves to know.

"Honestly, yes, he did. Her name is Elena and he found her here in Mystic Falls. She just transitioned into a vampire not too long ago so I think that plus you coming back is why he got so upset earlier. He just needs time to process everything." I told her with a slightly guilty look. To know that I'm telling her things that would hurt her was killing me.

"Oh wow, yeah, timing is definitely not my strong point then." She laughed. "I'm glad he's found someone who makes him happy. He deserves it. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize his life now so maybe it's best if I just go." She said as she stood up. I could see the tears building in her eyes. Ellie is the strongest person I know. She was willing to walk away again just to make sure he was happy. Stefan clearly meant a lot to her and it was breaking me to see her like this but I couldn't let her leave. I just got her back.

I stood up and blocked her path to the door. "You can't leave El. I know this is hard for you but, you can't leave. You may not be selfish but I am. I can't let you walk away again."

"Damon I don't want to leave you or Stefan. Finding you both today is the best thing to ever happen to me and you have no idea how happy I am. But if me being here is going to hurt Stefan then I can't stay." She said. Ellie has the purest heart and I'm so grateful that I've gotten to be a part of her life. But like I said I'm selfish and I'm not letting her leave again.

"Stefan IS happy that you're back, he's just overwhelmed with everything that's going on right now. Give him a little time, cause I can guarantee you no matter what he says right now, he wants you back in his life. I don't know all that you guys have went through but when he first saw you when you walked in tonight I could see that happiness in his eyes. Just wait and see what happens. Please, for me?" I gave her the puppy look that I knew she couldn't resist.

"You know I can't say no when you give me that look." Told ya! "Ugh. Fine. I guess I'll go book a room and that motel I passed a few miles away." She said.

"Um have you seen this house? It has like 7 guest rooms. You're staying here. Or you could always room with me gorgeous." I told her jokingly. There's no denying Ellie was stunning, but even thinking of crossing that line with her kinda creeped me out. To be honest I've never even thought of her in that way. I know, weird right? Me, Damon Salvatore doesn't think of a gorgeous girl in that way. But when it comes to Ellie, nothing about me is regular "Damon Salvatore."

"Well how can I turn down an offer like that?" She said sarcastically. I knew she didn't think of me that way either. What Ellie and I have is strictly platonic and we are both happy that way. I could never think of her as more than a best friend. My only best friend.

I showed her to the best guest room we had which was down the hall from mine. She only had one bag with her so I vamp sped to her car and grabbed it for her. She didn't have much so we would have to go shopping for her soon.

"If you need anything I'm right down the hall. This room has a bathroom attached to it and it's right through that door. Make this room yours. This is your home now because I'm not letting you leave. And if you even think of walking out the front door in the middle of the night I will gladly take you up on that offer of kicking you in the ass. Do I make myself clear?" I said sternly but jokingly. But it is true, before she even got out the front door I would attempt to drag her to the cellar downstairs. It would be a wasted effort though because if she truly wanted to leave she could kick my ass. I hate to admit it but she is freakishly strong. I should probably ask her about that one day.

"I'm not going to leave Damon. Thank you. I really appreciate it. It's so good to see you again. We have about 30 years of drinking to catch up on." She said with a smile. I knew there was a reason I liked her.

"It's good to see you too Ellie." I went over to hug her before I left.

As I was about to walk out the door I thought of something that was on my mind earlier.

"Ellie, you said earlier that Stefan was the only man you ever truly loved. Do you still love him?" I asked her. From the tears in her eyes earlier I think I already knew the answer.

"Honestly Damon, I never stopped loving him. But he's moved on now because I left and I'll have to find a way to live with that. I'm not going to risk his happiness and what he has now because of how I feel. I'll get over it. Don't worry. And you're the only person I'd ever admit that too so you should feel lucky." She said with a small smile and a laugh.

"I know you won't Ellie. But you deserve to be happy too. Don't forget that. Goodnight El." I told her.

"Good night." She replied.

Later that night while I was laying in my bed I was thinking about what she said to me. I knew she wouldn't do anything to risk what Stefan has with Elena. Ellie wasn't that type of person. She would put everyone's happiness and wellbeing before she even thought about what she wanted. That's how she's always been. But, it's true what I said, she deserves to be happy. I want her to find someone to make her happy, but he's going to have to pass my standards. I'm gonna go all big brother on whoever she chooses. Although she'd be able to kill anyone who hurt her before I could.

Tomorrow I need to remember to ask her about how she is so strong. Now that I think about it when I first met her and I tried to attack her she through me off without even touching me. She also blocked me from trying to kill someone with some form of barrier. Something's not adding up.


	7. Hunter's Mark

Chapter 6

A/N: Jeremy and Bonnie aren't together in this story. Just to let you know. It doesn't mean anything, just helps with to story line so I can fit Ellie into it more. :)

**Stefan's POV**

I went back to the house at about 6 the next morning. I didn't go anywhere, just walked around the forest and town gathering my thoughts. I started to think about it and I realized that maybe I was a little harsh on her. But can you blame me? The love of my life leaves without any notice and doesn't come back making me believe she's dead. Next thing I know she walks into my house and it turns out she's all buddy-buddy with Damon. I just really need to get some answers.

I was sitting on the sofa in the library facing the fireplace when I heard someone come in. I turn around and saw Ellie in pajama shorts and a tank top with a blanket wrapped around her. She's still as stunning as the last time I saw her. Agh, I can't think like that anymore. I have Elena and I am very happy with her. She would never leave me without any notice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize anyone was awake." She said with a shy look on her face.

"Uh, that's alright. Um, couldn't sleep?" I asked her. I figured the best way to get answers is to be civil.

"No. It was a, uh, very taxing day yesterday to say the least." She said with a laugh. She went over and sat on the opposite couch facing me.

"Stefan,"

"Ellie," We both started to say at the same time.

"Ha, you go first." She said. Okay where do I start?

"Look Ellie, I'm just extremely confused. Why don't you start off with what you can tell me and we'll work from there?" I said. We have to talk about this at some point.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Well, wow, how do I start this?" She said confused. I don't blame her. A lot was running through my mind too.

"Why don't you start off with why you left all of a sudden?" I suggested.

"Right. When I met you, I was running from someone honestly. It had been about five years since I saw them so I figured it was safe for me. Trust me if I had known they were still after me I never would gotten involved with you. So I figured since it was safe, I could settle down. So that's what I did. I met you and, I don't know, there was just something about you that instantly drew me in. I helped you and was with you for over two years, and Stefan those were the greatest years of my life. Unfortunately nothing is ever how it seems and it turns out I wasn't really safe after all." She said with a look like she was remembering our time together.

I'll never forget the day I met Ellie. I guess it was a mutual thing because something about her just called out to me. It's like I had to meet her. The time I spent with her was the best time of my life also. I had the ripper under control and I was happy with the love of my life. But she's right, nothing is ever how it seems.

"So why did you leave?" I asked.

"The day I left, I saw them. I was walking around that little village where we were and I caught sight of them. Turns out they were still looking for me. I couldn't go back home to you Stefan. If I did they would have followed me and then you would have been in danger. If they knew I cared about you they would use you as leverage to get to me. I couldn't drag you into it. So I thought it would be better if I just left. I could draw them away from you so you would be safe. I figured I'd get them off my back and then go back to you and explain what happened. Only that didn't happen." She said sadly.

"So why didn't you come back?" I asked her.

"I couldn't shake them. Everywhere I went, there they were. Every time I turned around there was someone there. I couldn't risk contacting you."

"So what happened? I mean you couldn't have been running from them all this time?" Although that could be true. Katherine was running from Klaus for over 500 years, but even he never knew where she was all the time.

"I finally decided to face the music about three years after I left. You see Stefan I'm not just a normal vampire. I'm… special. I possess abilities no other vampire does. I won't get into it all right now, but needless to say I could be used as a weapon. That's what this person was after me for. They wanted to use my abilities for their own personal gain. Something about being an indestructible king or some crap like that. It was psychotic basically." She said with a laugh. Well I'm glad she finds it funny. I'd be terrified.

"So how did you get them off your back?"

"When they approached me and tried to use me I refused. They tried to do everything they could to get me to agree. They tried killing loved ones, promising me things like riches and jewelry but I didn't want any of that. I wasn't going to be someone's personal weapon. And by then I had cut all my ties with everyone I knew so I didn't have any loved ones left. It was then that I knew I made the right decision leaving you. It killed me to walk away from you Stefan. But I did it for your own good. If I hadn't, they would have gone after you. I would have never been able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me." She said with a determined look on her face.

"But I could have helped you Ellie. I would have done anything for you. I would have run with you just as long as I was with you it didn't matter." I told her. And I would have. As long as I was with her, I would have done anything.

"Because that's who you are Stefan. You're caring, and loving, and strong. I know you would have left with me. But I loved you too much to put you through that."

"Okay. Well when did you finally get rid of them?" I asked.

"I didn't. We came to an agreement. I have the ability to… cause some serious damage to this person. And as you've heard, that's not good for someone who wants to be 'king.' So we agreed he'd leave me alone, I wouldn't hurt him. We actually kind of became friends after that but that's a different story." She said with a giggle.

"So if everything was okay why didn't you come back?" I had to know, even if this broke my heart all over again.

"I wanted to. I did. I found you again another year after I got this guy off my back. But then I thought, 'What if he doesn't want me back? What if I broke his hear t so much he'll turn me away? What if he's moved on and happy?' I couldn't just show back up in your life if you had moved on. As long as you were happy that's all I ever wanted for you. Just to be happy and safe." She said with a caring look.

"But I wasn't Ellie. I was _miserable_ after you left. I didn't know where you were, what happened to you, if you were even alive. I didn't know if you left because of me, because you weren't hap…" I started to say before she cut me off.

"No. I did not leave because I was unhappy with you Stefan. With you I was always happy. I wanted to take off with you and just run for eternity but I couldn't do that to you. You deserved to live a life free of danger." She said.

This is so much to take in. So she left because she was in danger, I understand that. She didn't tell me because it was dangerous for me, I understand that. She didn't come back because she thought I wouldn't want her, it was crazy, but I understood that too. Everything she did, she did for me, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I understand you did all of this for me Ellie, but it still hurt. And it's probably going to take a while to get over this. It's all so much to take in." I told her.

"I know Stefan trust me I do. I never wanted to hurt you. And I'll always hate myself for it. But if I had a chance to do it over, I'd do the same thing. I just wanted you safe. Although I would have gone back if I could do it over knowing you weren't happy." She said. Surprisingly, that makes me feel a little better.

But now I had to tell her about Elena. I loved Ellie. I really did. She took me out of my ripper self, even though I went back that way after she left. But I have Elena now. I love her now.

"I am happy now. I met this girl Elena and…" I started to say.

"Hey, I know. Damon told me about her. I'd love to meet her. Like I said all that matters to me is that you're happy. I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that. If me being here is going to bother you or if you don't want me here, and I'd understand that, but if you don't then just tell me and I'll leave." She said. I knew she was hurting though. I could see it in her eyes. Ellie's a strong girl, the strongest I know. But I have always been able to tell how she's feeling through her eyes. Other people couldn't but I could. And I knew what this was doing to her.

Although I wasn't expecting Ellie to walk back into my life, I'm happy she did. Now I know that she's alive and safe. Since she's back now I don't want her to leave again. I want her in my life now. It may not seem that way, but I do. I'm just overwhelmed with emotions right now.

"It's not that I don't want you here El, I do. I'm happy to know you're alive and okay. I'm just really confused right now what with you coming back and Elena transitioning, it's a lot to handle. But I do want you here." I told her with a smile.

"Okay good. I was hoping you'd say that." She laughed. "And hey if there's anything I can do to help Elena with the transition just let me know." She said. Even after all these years, she's still the same loving and caring Ellie that I fell for back then.

"Yeah, I'll let you know. You can meet her soon. I'm sure you'd get along great. But you have that personality that can get along with everyone." I told her laughingly.

"I can't wait to meet her." She told me with a laugh.

"Oh, who were you running from? You never answered that." I asked her.

She was about to answer when we heard Damon coming down the stairs.

"There's my girl! How long have you been up?" He asked Ellie. I hadn't even realized how long we'd been talking. It was about 8:30 am now.

"A few hours. Not too long though." She answered.

I forgot something.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked the two of them. When did they meet and how are they so close?

"Do you want to tell the story or shall I?" Ellie asked Damon with a sneaky smile on her face. What's going on?

"Ugh, I'll tell it. It was about 1975. I was in New York and Lexi was trying to put me on the master cleanse she had you on, didn't work by the way. I had just left her on a roof in the daylight when I ran into this little fire cracker." Damon said as he sat down next to Ellie and threw his arm around her.

"By 'ran into' he means I found him and threw him into a wall for leaving Lexi like that." She said shoving him off.

"So you kept in touch with Lexi?" I asked her a little hurt.

"No. I heard through the grapevine Lexi was working on helping this bad ass, no humanity jerk and she was having trouble. I was going to see what the trouble was, but I never planned on talking to her. She was another person I had to cut ties with and I was scared she would hate me. But I loved Lexi like a sister. Then I found out that the bad ass in question was numnuts over here. Weren't so much of a bad ass when I threw you into that wall were you?" She joked to Damon. I admit though, I would pay money to see Ellie kick Damon's ass.

"Yeah, yeah YOU'RE the bad ass. I get it. Enough with destroying my ego. So anyway, I figured Ellie was another Lexi and tried to attack her. Obviously that didn't work very well. Ellie turned out to be my best friend. She understood me and accepted me. Who knows why but I'm glad she did. Then she had to leave unexpectedly and didn't come back until last night. Why did you have to leave anyway?" He asked Ellie. So she left him too? At least he got a notice.

No I need to stop being so hostile about this. She had a reason, she couldn't attract attention to me. I wish she had though. I could have helped her with whoever this dick was that was after her. We could have been happy and together this whole time. But that's not how things happened. I moved on and I'm with Elena now. I'm happy.

"I had some personal business to take care off. But I came back. And I didn't get just one Salvatore, I got two. Now I'm happy, I'm here and I'm willing to help with whatever I can. That is, if you guys will have me." She said. Of course we'd have her. Not just because I wanted her here but for Damon also. They clearly share a connection and if her being here makes him a better person then I'm willing to put aside our past for Damon. I'm also hoping Ellie and I can eventually get to a good place. Without all my hostility.

"Are you crazy? Of course we'll have you." Damon said. "Like I told you last night, this is your home now. I'm not letting you leave again. Oh brother, I know I was supposed to leave after, ya know, but you're outta luck. I'm not leaving now." He said to me. I wouldn't make him leave after Ellie showing up anyway.

"Wait what happened? You guys are gonna have to fill me in on a lot ya know?" Ellie said.

Speaking of filling her in. Ellie said she thought of Lexi like a sister. Did she know about Lexi? Did she know that Damon killed her? She has to know. Damon should be the one to tell her though.

"Uh Damon, you think you should tell her about, um Lexi?" I asked him. I'd hate to have Ellie hate Damon after just coming back but she deserved to know.

"Oh, um, yeah. Listen El, about Lexi…" Damon started to say. I could tell Damon was thinking the same thing about Ellie hating him. I don't know much about their relationship but it's obvious Damon cares a lot for her. I don't know what would happen if Ellie started hating him.

"Stop. I know about Lexi Damon. I know that you killed her." Ellie said. She didn't have a judging look on her face.

"You know? How?" Damon asked her shocked. I was a little shocked myself.

"I ran into her boyfriend, the guy that she turned, not long after it happened. He told me 'this jackass, Damon Salvatore, put a steak in her heart.' He also told me he went to kill you but some brunette begged for your life. I'm going to take a shot and assume that brunette was Elena?" She asked.

After we confirmed her assumption she continued. "Before he told me that, I was going to find you and knock some sense into you. But then he told me that he almost killed you and I figured you were beaten enough. I also figured that you would one day realize your mistake and have to live with that. I thought that was a punishment suitable enough." She said to Damon.

No wonder Damon grew attached to her. She didn't judge Damon for what he did. Even killing her 'sister.' She saw sense in things. When I think of it her way she's right. Nothing we do will bring Lexi back. Killing Damon or beating him senseless isn't going to change anything. He would have to live with the fact that he killed her and that's his punishment. I know he regrets what he did even if he's too stubborn to show it.

This is why he cared for Ellie. She saw past as his flaws and didn't look down on him. She knew that he had his 'Damon' moments and lashed out every now and then. But she stuck by him. I'll admit, even I've judged Damon and thought less of him for what he's done just like everyone else, and I'm his brother. But Ellie can understand him. She can get to that part of his brain that makes him see some sense. She can forgive him. That's who Ellie is. She's understanding, caring, sensible, loving. She takes people for who they are and doesn't try to change them.

I know what you're thinking, 'she changed you.' That's true she did. But the ripper isn't who I was. I'm not that person. She brought out the real Stefan that was hidden behind the ripper. That's what she does to other people, brings out the real them hidden beneath the egos and facades.

I understand now that Damon needs her. And no matter what our past is, I'm not going to take that away from Damon.

I could see Damon getting a little emotional about the things that Ellie said but in a good way. I could tell that he was just happy she wasn't yelling at him for what he's done.

Damon wrapped Ellie in a hug and started talking to her quietly. I knew this was between them so I didn't eaves drop. Damon needed to talk to Ellie about this. I can understand that.

"Thank you Ellie." Damon smiled at Ellie as he pulled away. She smiled back at him.

"So am I safe to assume that things are okay between you two now. I heard all the yelling last night." Damon said.

"Are we Stefan?" Ellie asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course Ellie. I can never stay mad at you for long. And I understand you did what you felt you had to do. I'll get over it." I told her. I went over to her and wrapped her in a hug of my own. It's true though. I could never stay mad at Ellie. She was just that type of person that you can't stay mad at. She has too much good in her.

I realized then that I was really hugging Ellie. After all these years I never thought I would have her in my arms again. It brought back a lot of memories.

I pulled away from Ellie and smiled at her. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying El? Everything's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." I told her.

"I'm just happy you don't hate me Stefan. I was so scared that if I ever saw you again you would never forgive me for what I did." She said.

"I don't hate you El. I will NEVER hate you okay? So enough with the tears before Damon starts getting emotional." I said laughing.

She laughed and Damon scoffed saying, "Psh, yeah right."

**Damon's POV**

I woke up and went into Ellie's room to see she wasn't there. I got a little scared until I listened carefully and realized she was downstairs with Stefan. I walked downstairs while they were in the middle of a conversation. Oopps. Well not really.

It turns out they were talking about what happened between them and it looks like it's all cleared up. Good. Stefan shouldn't be such a bitch about it and accept Ellie. But anyway, it seems like things are good between them and they are on their way to becoming friends. So I can check that off the list.

When Ellie told me that she knew what I did to Lexi I froze. I thought she was gonna yell at me and shun me like everyone else did. I couldn't have been more wrong. It was reasons like this that reminded me why Ellie was my best friend. She took me for me and didn't judge me for my mistakes or when I had to be the bad guy. Or when I didn't have to be the bad guy but I was anyway.

I'm so happy to have her back. It's nice to have someone on my side for once. Although I know Ellie wasn't really on 'my side' but you get the point. It's nice to have someone support me without looking down on me.

To be fair though, I really thought she was gonna attack me for what I did to Lexi. But since Lexi's boyfriend got to me first she didn't. Right now though, I'm glad that guy got a hold of me before Ellie did because she really would have kicked my ass. She wouldn't have gone easy on me.

"Well now that we're all friends again," I told them sarcastically even though Stefan and I are still 'fighting' (Ellie doesn't need to know that though,) "I have a hunter that needs taken out. Ellie would you like to join me?" I asked her.

"Sure. And on the way there you can explain to me why you have a hunter after you." She said with a smile. But I knew that smile. I was in for some major questioning.

Ellie and I left after we finished talking with Stefan and got ready for the day. On the way to the trailer this hunter had I filled Ellie in on what's going on.

"So just to recap, a mysterious hunter is in town after some guy killed himself and 11 other people in a fire. He's determined to get rid of all the vampire's in town and you want to know why?" Ellie asked me. "You do realize there are tons of hunters out there who have absolutely no reason as to what they do. They all think we are 'demons' and to be fair some of us are." She said pointing at me accusingly, but in a joking way.

"Haha, I know. But this guy really knows what he's doing. He has werewolf venom now. We all know the damage that shit can do. So I'm going to find him, then I'm gonna eat him." I told her with a devious smile on my face.

We got to the trailer he was staying at and I walked in while Ellie waited outside and stood guard. This guy can't be that smart if any vampire can just walk right in. I saw the contraption he was using for the werewolf venom when I was shot with two arrows that were attached to bombs. Damn it.

"What did you do?" Ellie said as she walked in.

Maybe this guy was smart. "I didn't DO anything. I'm just stuck to two arrows that are attached to bombs and I can't move, unless you want to explode. So enough with the accusing and more of the helping." I told her.

"I don't see how you always manage to get yourself into trouble." She said as she grabbed the knife and started digging the arrows out.

I saw a letter on the table and started reading it.

"Turns out the pastor that blew up that house was a bucket of crazy." I told Ellie as I held up the letter for her to see.

"What does he mean by greater evil? Isn't there enough evil in this town what with you being here?" She told me with a smile.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But apparently not." I told her sarcastically.

I heard my phone ring and saw that Elena was calling. I couldn't handle talking to her right now so I rejected the call.

"What's your connection to Elena? Obviously I'm missing something here. So why don't you tell me considering I have a knife and you're strapped to a bomb." Ellie said.

"What do you mean connection? There is no connection. She's dating Stefan. That's that." I told her sternly. I didn't feel like getting into this. But if I know Ellie, which I do, she's going to get answers out of me.

"So you're in love with her too?" She said.

How the hell did she come to that conclusion? I haven't said anything that even hinted at that.

"Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Well I'm no genius but I know you Damon. Last night when you told me that Stefan was dating Elena you had this look in your eye. Deny it all you want but I saw jealousy. I also heard you this morning. You said something about how 'you were supposed to leave,' so the idea I came up with, and correct me if I'm wrong, but she was supposed to make a decision right? Someone was supposed to leave in the end. Whether it was you or Stefan would depend on who she chose? You can say it, 'You're right Ellie.' I know I am Damon." She told me with a triumphant look on her face.

Either she's really good at guessing or I'm more transparent to her than I thought.

"There. You're free." She said once she finally cut the arrows out.

"Ahhh. Damn that hurt like a bitch." Now I'm really gonna murder this guy.

"Ya know it's a good thing I was here. You'd still be a ticking time bomb if I wasn't. You don't have to thank me. The look on your face is thanks enough." She said.

I gave her the most deadpanned look I could muster. I was trying not to laugh at Ellie's sense of humor. She always knew how to make things better and funnier.

"Yeah yeah, again, you're the bad ass. How many times are you gonna remind me?"

"Until you get it through that thick skull of yours." She said as she walked out of the trailer.

"I'm gonna go back to the house and change. I need a new start to the day. I was all excited until I got shot too. You coming?" I asked her.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna explore a little bit. Haven't really gotten a chance to see Mystic Falls since I've been here. I'll meet up with you later. Try not to get skewered between now and then eh?" She said with a smile as she started backing away.

"I'll try my hardest. Just be careful." I told her.

"Always am." In the blink of an eye she was gone. Damn she was fast.

* * *

Well that worked well.

I had Jeremy lure the hunter to the hospital. Klaus was about as helpful as he ever was. I didn't learn anything new, except what Klaus said about _the five_, which was nothing, and then the guy blew up. That's what I call a successful day. NOT!

I called Ellie and told her to meet me at the hospital. Might as well tell her what happened. We were walking down the hallway after talking to the mayor when I saw Jeremy.

"See, I told you I could be a bad ass." He said proudly.

"Shh, bad asses don't say that." I told him. I mean compared to my present company, Ellie, he was nothing. Hell, I was almost nothing. But I'm too proud to shoot my ego down that much. I saw Jeremy spot Ellie out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyes widen. Yeah, she's gorgeous but he doesn't need to stare.

I saw Dr. Crazy out of the corner and my eye and I knew I was in for it.

"I have to go talk to someone real quick. Apparently blowing up a vampire hunter in a hospital is frowned upon. Who would've thought? I'll be right back El." I told her as I walked toward the doctor. Might as well get this over with.

**Jeremy's POV**

I saw Damon walk into the hospital. This had better earn me some bad ass points. I got the hunter here and in the end he blew up. I'd say I was pretty successful.

"See, I told you I could be a bad ass." I told him confidently. There's no way he can find flaws in what I accomplished.

"Shh, bad asses don't say that." He said. _Well screw you dick._

I saw someone behind him and my eyes widened. This girl was gorgeous! She had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. But I've never seen her before. Is she a vampire? She obviously knew about them because Damon talked about it right in front of her. Who is this and why the hell is she hanging out with Damon? I thought he was into my sister?

"I have to go talk to someone real quick. Apparently blowing up a vampire hunter in a hospital is frowned upon. Who would've thought? I'll be right back El." He told the girl then he started to walk towards Dr. Fell.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." I said to her and stuck out my hand for her to shake. Might as well be polite before questioning her on why she would hang out with a dick like Damon.

"Hi, I'm Eliza, but you can call me Ellie. Everyone else does. So what was your part of the plan that made you a self-proclaimed bad ass?" She asked with a smile. She had a really pretty smile. It made her eyes light up.

"It was my job to get him here. I'd like to say it was difficult and I had to fight him a bit just to make myself look better, but it was actually pretty easy." I told her. Wait, why would I tell her it was easy? Wow that makes me look like a chump.

"Well someone had to do it. You did a good job." She said. Wow, she's really nice.

"So how do you know Damon? Better yet, why would you choose to know Damon?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I met Damon back in 1975. He's really not that bad once you get around the edges. I just got into town last night." She said.

"So you slept with him?" I asked her bluntly. Why did I ask her that?

"Oh ew no. Hell no. Never. So gross. Damon's a dick there's no denying that, but I kind of kicked his ass so now we're friends." Wow, Damon Salvatore just friends with a beautiful girl. How un-Damon.

"Sorry. That totally came out wrong. But you know him. He has that reputation." I apologized. I didn't mean to offend her. Honestly I don't even know why I asked her that. _Getting off to a good start there Jeremy_.

"Don't worry about it. I know he does. If you have such hostility towards him why do you help him?" She asked.

"I'm Elena's brother. Plus once you get into the world of vampires you can't really get out." I told her.

"Oh you're Elena's brother. It's nice to meet you. And trust me I know what you mean. It's kind of hard to ignore once you know what's really out there." She said understandingly.

I don't know what it is about this girl but she's something else. In a good way.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of. I'm ready to go home and move on from this shit day." Damon said as when he walked back over to us.

"What do you mean shit day? I'd say it turned out pretty well. We got the hunter and he blew up. Problem solved." I told him. I think he just can't accept how someone else got the hunter here. He wanted to be the one to catch him.

"I didn't get the answers I needed, therefore shit day." He said.

"What answers do you need? You just said you wanted to catch him and eat him. I'm sorry you didn't get to eat him but the end result is still the same. He's dead. What more could you want?" Ellie said. She had a point. The hunter was dead. I don't see what's so bad about that.

"But I wanted to know why he was here. I know not everyone needs a reason but this guy has a secret agenda. Something about the five and that secret tattoo that only Jeremy can see." Damon started to say.

"Wait the five? That hunter was one of the five? And Jeremy you can see the mark?" Ellie was saying. Did she know something about all of this?

"Yeah I can see his tattoo. Why? Do you know something about it?" I asked her. Maybe she can tell me what this guy was talking about.

"Do you know what the five are Ellie?" Damon asked her with a concerned look on his face. Wow, Damon was concerned. That's a first. He must really care about this girl.

"Yeah, I know some about it but not everything. I'll explain more later but first I want to know what this guy told you Jeremy." She said to me.

"Wait Ellie you have to tell me what you know about this five thing." Damon interrupted. Of course he has to know everything first. Let her talk damn it.

"Damon, I'll tell you what I know but right now I need to talk to Jeremy. Do you mind?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure. Um you want to go to the grill and we can talk there?" I asked her.

"Yeah sounds great. Damon why don't you go to that hunter's trailer and see what you can find and we'll meet you back at the house later." She told Damon.

"Okay. But you'll tell me what you know later?" Damon asked her.

"Of course. Jeremy and I will go to the house once we talk." She told him.

"Alright. I think Stefan and Elena are there too so we can all talk later. I'll see you guys there." He said. He kissed Ellie on the cheek and punched me in the shoulder, harder than he needed too, then walked off. Okay, ow.

Ellie and I walked to the grill and got one of the two person bar type tables next to the bar. Matt was about to come over to take our order but I shooed him away with a look of 'later.' He understood what I meant and went to help someone else.

"So tell me exactly what the hunter told you." Ellie said.

"Well the other day, after he first got into town, Matt and I were here at the grill. He was asking us a few questions. Before we left I told him his tattoo was cool. Then Matt asked me what I was talking about. I don't know how he couldn't see it, it was covering his arm. So today at the school he cornered me and started saying something about my family history. I wanted to know why he cared and he said it was because I saw his tattoo. He called it a vampire hunter's mark. So what he has some magic mark on his arm? Not really the most supernatural thing I've seen. Then he said it was invisible to anyone but a hunter or a potential hunter. He said something about training me but to me he wasn't making a lot of sense. I'm not a 'hunter' or whatever." I told her. I mean an invisible tattoo that only I can see. I can see the dead too doesn't make this special.

"I can also see supernatural creatures that are on the other side if that helps." I mentioned to her.

"As much as I'd like to call it off as something like seeing things from the other side, it's not. Now I don't know much about the mark itself but I know about the hunters' of the five. They are five like super vampire hunters. It comes from a long time ago. I don't know where it started but I've come across a few in my time." She said.

"If you've been caught by hunter's how come they didn't get you? I mean it seems that every time this guy sees a vampire he just wants to kill them. Like he isn't going to stop until they are all dead." I told her.

"I'm not your everyday vampire, but more on that later. Now from what I've learned the five are some league of vampire's set to fulfill some destiny. The mark that he was talking about, the tattoo, grows every time he kills a vampire. Once the mark is complete, it reveals a map. I don't know what the map leads to or how to read it but I do know that." She said.

"So what does this mean for me? Why am I the only one able to see it?" I asked her. I was starting to get freaked out. I didn't want to 'fulfill a destiny' or some crap like that.

"You're a potential hunter Jeremy. That means that when one hunter dies the mark will show up on you." She said with a sympathetic look on your face.

I looked down at my hand and didn't see anything.

"If the mark is supposed to show up then where is it? How do I know when it's going to pop up?" I asked her.

"I don't know when it happens or what's going to happen Jeremy. I'm sorry I can't give you more information. I know you must be freaked out right now. But when it does I'm going to help you. I came across a hunter a while back. His name was Vaughn. The mark didn't show up on him no matter how many vampires he killed, but he was one of the five. When it happens, he said you kind of feel it. That you know there's a reason for killing them. I helped him for a while until he got it under control. Connor though, from what I've heard, he went a little crazy. I'm going to do all that I can to help keep you in control okay?" She said. I'm really grateful for Ellie right now. I would have no clue what's going on if it weren't for her. It really helped me too to know that she would help me if this 'hunter's mark' came through and started turning me crazy. I really didn't want to end up like Connor. I can't. There are too many vampires around me every day. If I lose it, I would put my sister at risk.

"Thank you Ellie. That really means a lot to me. So what do we tell everyone else? What will they do if they find out I'm a 'potential hunter?'" I asked her.

"Well we can keep it between us for now. But if you ever get this sudden urge to kill vampires or if the mark shows up you come to me straight away alright? I don't want to freak anyone out until we know for sure what's happening. And you never know, it could just be something weird like how you see supernatural dead people. I just wouldn't put much trust in that idea." She said.

"Yeah, okay that's a good idea." I really hope it's just some freaky supernatural sight thing that I have.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you're going to be okay Jeremy. We just have to keep it in control. You ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yeah, the sooner I get done talking to Damon the better." I told her with a laugh.

She laughed too as we walked out of the grill.

We got back to the boarding house and walked in on what looked like a serious conversation between Elena, Stefan and Damon.

"Good you're back. Now spill." Damon said when he spotted Ellie. Someone's demanding today. Well, when isn't Damon demanding? Stupid ass vampire. I really can't stand that guy.

"Slow down Damon. Can I sit down first?" She asked shooting a Damon a 'calm down' look.

We both sat on the couch opposite of the one Stefan and Elena were sitting on. Of course Damon was pacing and drinking. What else is new?

"Elena, this is my, friend from years ago Ellie. She's also Damon's best friend. Ellie this is Elena." Stefan introduced Elena and Ellie. Stefan gave me a weird look when I sat down next to Ellie. Great what did I do now?

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Ellie said with a smile to Elena.

"Nice to meet you too. All good things I hope?" Elena laughed to her.

"Of course." Ellie said.

"How in the world do you still have a friend Damon?" Elena laughed to Damon, although I could hear a little bit of jealousy in her voice. Was she jealous of Ellie for being friends with Damon? Ugh, I can't follow her anymore. One minute it's Stefan the next it's Damon.

"Haha, but I'm very likable to some people." Damon said shooting Elena a look.

"I never said I liked you. I just know how to tolerate you." Ellie said to Damon jokingly. We all laughed at that. Ellie has a good sense of humor.

Damon stuck his tongue out at Ellie. "Okay, enough with ragging on Damon. What do you know about the five?" He asked Ellie.

"Not much. I only know that it's some league of vampire hunter's I guess you could say. They have some destiny to fulfill. I don't know what that destiny is though. My knowledge on the topic is very vague." She said.

"Well that helps." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry what did you know about the five? Since you knew nothing I'd say I knew more about it which means I'm more of a help then you. What exactly are you contributing to the cause?" She told Damon with sass.

Damon didn't have anything to say to that. He just gave Ellie a 'touché' face. Damn. She just put Damon in his place and he didn't even object. I could get used to this girl. I looked over at Stefan and Elena. Stefan had a 'not bad' face, while Elena looked stunned. I don't blame her. Usually when someone says something like that to Damon he threatens to snap their neck.

"That's what I thought." She smiled at him.

"Okay okay, you know more than me moving on. What about the tattoo?" Damon asked Ellie.

"Well the mark is supposed to be a map of some sort. I guess it's supposed to lead them to whatever they were sent to do." She told him.

"Why is Jeremy the only one who can see it?" Stefan asked her.

Ellie and I shared a look. "I think it has something to do with the fact that Jeremy can also see people from the other side. But I could be wrong." She told them vaguely. So she wasn't lying. She just didn't tell them what it meant if she _was_ wrong.

"Alright. I don't know about anyone else but that's enough supernatural unknowns for one day. I'm calling it a night. We can work on figuring this all out tomorrow." He kissed Ellie on the cheek, slapped me on the back of the head and nodded to Stefan and Elena then went upstairs. Ass.

"He's right. We can work on this tomorrow." Stefan said.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted and in need of some major sleep." Elena said as she stood to walk to the door of the library.

"I'll walk you out." Stefan told her and followed after her.

Elena turned around when she was about to walk out. "Jeremy, you coming?" She asked me with a skeptical look and glanced at Ellie.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a sec." I told her.

They walked out and I turned to Ellie. "Thanks. Ya know for everything today. And offering you're help." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. I can see that you're kind of freaked out but don't worry, it's gonna be okay." She told me with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I'll see you tom." I told her as I turned around to leave.

" Good night. Oh and Jeremy," She called to me before I walked out, "if something happens tonight, if you get any weird feelings or the mark shows up you call me immediately. We have to get it under control before you have a chance to lose it." She whispered to me.

"I will. Good night." I told her and walked to the door.

When I got outside both Stefan and Elena gave me a questioning look. I didn't feel like getting into this so I just went to the car as they said goodbye.

Elena got in the car and we started to leave.

"So what did you talk to Ellie about?" Elena asked me. Way to get right to the point sis.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just asked her more about what happened at the hospital today that's all." I told her.

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. To be honest though, it wasn't her business. She kept things from me for a long time so I think I have the right to keep a secret for myself.

Why do I have a feeling that things are about to get a lot more complicated?


	8. Witch of the Dead

**Stefan's POV**

I just got back to the house after training with Elena. She's going to 'college' today so Damon can teach her how to feed. I wish I could be the one to do it, but too much blood and well, we all know how that goes. Elena says that Caroline is too good at it. I thought about asking Ellie cause let's face it, if she can get me out of my ripper stage she can teach a new vamp to feed. But then I realized it was too soon to be asking Ellie for help. Plus Elena didn't know her so I don't know how well that would work.

As it turns out, Connor isn't dead. He's somewhere out there. What with Klaus being there when Connor 'exploded' I had a pretty good idea of where that _somewhere_ was.

I was in my thoughts about raiding Klaus' mansion when Ellie came downstairs.

"Hey, where are you off too?" She asked me as she grabbed her bag.

"I have an errand to run. Turns out Connor isn't dead and I have an idea of where he might be." I told her. Maybe she could come with me.

"Are you doing anything?" I asked her. We need to take the first step into friendship, and what better way to bond than over a supposedly dead vampire hunter?

"Nope. I was going to see what you and Damon were doing and offer my help if needed." She told me.

"Well Damon is taking Elena out to try and teach her how to feed. She's been having problems with it." I told her. Maybe she knew what was going on with Elena.

"What kind of problems?" She asked curiously.

"Well she can't drink animal blood and she can't drink from a blood bag, only from the vein. We think it could be her weird dopplegänger blood. Do you have any ideas?" Damon had filled her in on the whole Katherine-Elena thing so she knew what I was talking about when I said dopplegänger.

"Well first off, trying to get a new vamp on animal blood right out the gates, big no-no. Sure it'll work for a while, but you can only repress the urge for human blood for so long. Once you can't hold it anymore the flood gates open and it's even harder to resist than when you first turn so get that idea out of your head." She told me.

"I was just trying to help Elena. If she killed someone because of the bloodlust she would never be able to live with herself. I feel responsible that this happened to her anyway and I'm just trying to do everything I can to help her." I told her.

"I know you are Stefan. But the best thing for her right now is human blood. It'll curb the hunger and help her concentrate on what's happening to her. Emotions and feelings are all over the place and constant hunger for human blood doesn't help that. Now you said she can't drink form a blood bag? Those should be okay for newbies." She asked with a surprised look?

"Yeah, she can't keep it down. Every time it doesn't work. The only thing that works is straight from the vein." I answered.

"That doesn't make any sense. I've never seen a vampire that can't at least drink from a bag. Of course it's always better from the vein but human blood is human blood. There shouldn't be any reason she can't keep it down. Now I've never run across a dopplegänger before so that could be a factor." She said. That's what I thought. I had no idea why a blood bag wouldn't work for her.

"Alright. Let's just hope today with Damon goes better. So you want to join me in finding Connor?" I asked.

"Lead the way." She said with a smile.

We made our way to Klaus' house and snuck in. We were able to get to the main part of the house relatively easy. We walked into a room off the side and saw Connor chained up to some type of torture device.

I could hear Klaus enter the house so I grabbed Ellie and we hid in the corner.

Klaus walked in, took a look at Connor and said, "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail" without turning around.

"Nik?" Ellie said surprised. Wait, how did Ellie know Klaus?

"You know him?" I asked her.

"Ah, malefica mortus. It's been a long time since I've seen you Eliza." Klaus said to Ellie.

Malefica mortus? What the hell is that?

"I should have known it was you who's been causing trouble? What's wrong? Too much time on your hands being 'king'? She said sarcastically.

Wait king? I'm no genius but I know how to put two and two together.

"This is the guy you were running from?" I asked Ellie surprised.

"The one and only. It took me a long time to finally track her down too. Turns out it was a waste of my time considering she's too stubborn for her own good. We could have been unstoppable sweetheart." Klaus told her smugly.

"Sorry I didn't want to be your personal weapon when people didn't do what you wanted. Looks like you turned out just fine without me." She told him sarcastically.

"That I did darling. I have now broken my curse. I'm a true hybrid."

"Oh great. That's just what we need. A self-absorbed, homicidal hybrid bent on being 'king.' How have we survived all this time without you?" She told him.

He just laughed and smiled at her. What the hell? If any of us said something like that to him we would have walked out of here with a death threat and a knife in the chest. She did say they became friends after he stopped chasing her.

"I should have known you were the one after her. I should have put it together when she said a 'psycho who wanted to be king.'" I told Klaus.

"So you've heard our story. Lovely. Yes I was after her, but that's all in the past right darling?" He said looking over to Ellie.

"If you say so. Now why don't you tell us why you have the hunter chained up in your red room of pain?" Ellie asked Klaus. Yes we need to get back on track. I'll ask Ellie about everything else later.

"It's from the inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch." He told her.

"What'd you get out of him?" I asked him.

"Not enough. He's mum about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?" He asked.

"Well I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." I told him.

"You full of mysteries aren't you?" Klaus asked him.

"I told you I don't know anything." Connor answered.

"Thankfully, I know plenty." He said and walked out of the room and we followed after him. I noticed that when we were leaving he was looking at Ellie a weird way. Okay then?

"So what's with the home invasion?" He asked us.

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. And you know me Nik I don't like being left out of the loop. So why don't you tell me more about the five. Unfortunately my knowledge on the topic is very… vague per se." Ellie told him.

"So demanding darling, and so many questions." He said smirking.

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you. How about you El, got any big plans for the day?" I asked Ellie as I sat down in the armchair.

"I'm sure I could move some things around." She said sassily and joined me on the arm of the arm chair so we were both facing Klaus.

"Fine. You might actually be useful to me Stefan in persuading my sister to co-operate. The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the twelfth century. Italy. There, a hunter was putting on a show of exposing vampires to the humans. I didn't think much of him. Then Elijah gave me a warning about how myself and Kol weren't being discreet about our doings. How stories of the originals were spreading. I welcomed the infamy with open arms. Of course he was worried about me when he should have been wrangling Rebekah." He told us.

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years." I stated.

"Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kinda makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years. " He said.

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Ellie asked.

"Oh she didn't just have a thing, she fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me Stefan." He said.

"Of course." I heard Ellie mutter under her breath. I laughed silently at that.

"And what's that?" I said.

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn, and hateful, I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do unless she believes we've made up." He said.

"What better way to make her believe it then, I don't know actually making up with her?" Ellie asked.

"You've met Rebekah darling. It's never that simple." He said. She gave him a 'good point' look. So she knew two of the originals. How many did she know?

"And," I gave Ellie a smirk, "what's in it for me?" I heard her laugh again.

"Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh and Stefan, trust me when I say this, that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers." He said secretively. Great. What's this about now?

I looked at Ellie to see if she knew what she was talking about but she looked just as confused as I was.

"Fine. Ellie, what are you gonna do while I'm getting Rebekah here?" I asked her. I really didn't want to leave her alone with wacko over here.

"Oh she's more than welcome to stay here. We haven't talked in a while right sweetheart?" He said to her.

She just scoffed at him.

"You can even tell Rebekah that Ellie's here. It might get her here faster. They were pretty close. You're welcome." He said. And she was friends, close friends, with Rebekah. I would assume that happened after Klaus tried to use her. I wonder what damage she can actually do. She did say the only reason he got off her back was because she could hurt him. That might come in handy in the future. Though I would never make her do something. Maybe Klaus will piss her off enough to where she'll do it on her own.

"You gonna be okay El?" I asked her. If something happened she would be able to handle herself. Klaus didn't just back off of her for nothing. And clearly he has a liking to her if he hasn't threatened her yet.

"I'll be fine. Just go so you can get back and we can get out of here. There's only so much psycho I can handle in a day." She told me with a smile.

She's right. The sooner I get Rebekah, the sooner I get back, and the sooner I find out what the hell Klaus is talking about.

**Klaus' POV**

Well, who would have thought the malefica mortus was in acquaintance with the Salvatore's. I haven't seen her for quite a while now. I've forgotten how much of a spit fire she is. She was the only one I allowed to talk to me like that.

It's true, I did initially go after her for her power. But she refused. She had more power than I thought she did and can cause me some damage. She can't kill me, nothing can, but definitely some damage, such as desiccation, which would have put a dent into my plan of becoming a hybrid. I couldn't really kill her back then, I couldn't get close enough what with that shield she can put up. But after we came to an agreement I grew rather fond of her. She became an ally and could help where she saw fit. Even now I wouldn't be able to kill her. One I still don't think I could get close enough and two I wouldn't want to. I'd like to believe she is a friend. I could count on her when I needed too. She's probably the only person in this world I could trust. So no, I would not want to hurt her.

Ellie and I were setting up a dinner for when Rebekah and Stefan got back. Maybe that will help her believe we have made up.

"So where have you been all this time love? I'm going to assume you just got into town since I haven't seen you. Ya know I'm a little hurt you haven't come to see me." I asked her with a fake pout.

"You assume correct. I got into town a few days ago. I came back because I heard Damon was here. Turns out so was Stefan and now you. Were you all having a party without me?" She said. Ah, there's that sense of humor.

"I'd hardly call it a party love. Now I know about your friendship with Damon but what about Stefan? I didn't know you even knew him." I asked her.

"Come on Nik a girl's got to have some secrets." She said with a sly look.

"Alright, since it's you I'll let it go. But one thing I have to know, do they know you're the malefica mortus?" I asked her. That's not something she goes around telling everyone. I'm lucky I even found out, but of course I'm me so any source of power I had to pursue. Didn't really work how I wanted but it's all the same.

"No they don't, and I'd like to keep it that way. I want to tell them on my own time Nik, please respect that?" She said.

"Of course darling. How can I say no to you?" I asked her jokingly. She's also the only person I can freely joke around with without being accused of having a secret agenda.

"Thank you. I just, have to find the right time. What with Elena transitioning, and now this hunter and the five stuff, it's just not the right time to add that on top of it." She said.

"I understand. Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." I told her with a smile.

I heard Stefan arrive with Rebekah. Ah more story time.

**Stefan's POV**

I got back to the house as fast as I could with Rebekah. It turns out she did agree quickly with finding out Ellie was there.

We walked back in and as soon as Rebekah saw Ellie she engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh my God Ellie I can't believe it's you. How long has it been 95 years?" She asked her. That's right Klaus had her daggered for a while.

"It's been a while Bekah. It's good to see you again. Nik was telling us a rather interesting story if you could shed some light on the topic?" Ellie asked her as we all sat down to eat.

"You know I'd love to help you but unfortunately I'm too stubborn and won't help Nik until he apologizes." She said looking at Nik. She was sitting across from him and I was sitting across from Ellie. Ellie gave me a look that said, 'this is gonna take a while.'

"For which indiscretion there have been so many." He said.

"You broke my neck."

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make anymore hyrbids."

"Because you took me for granted."

"That's what big brothers do sweetheart."

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." I said. I mean seriously, I didn't come here for sibling squabbles.

"I bet my list could beat yours." Ellie said.

I gave her a smile and wait for Klaus to get to the point.

"Alright fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are, forgive me?" He told her. It was obvious he didn't mean it.

"I'll take it under consideration." She told him.

"Okay good. Now tell us more about Rebekah's hunter." Ellie said impatiently. She was clearly just as irritated with the back and forth as I was.

"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings. He went on about how they were five men bound by death and the last breath of a dying witch with a single cause which was the death of all vampires. He said they had the ultimate weapon that no vampire could survive." Klaus said.

"So that's what this is about, a weapon?" I asked them.

"Not just any weapon." Rebekah started to say.

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus stopped her.

"How is a weapon the answer to all Stefan's prayers?" Ellie asked Klaus. That's what I'd like to know.

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other with secret look.

"Why don't we skip the theatrics and get right to the point." I said.

"I agree. Bekah you know I love you but too much time with your brother gives me a headache." Ellie told Rebekah. She looked at Ellie with a look of agreement.

"Not quite yet. In order to find this weapon we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared." Klaus said.

"What puzzle?" I asked.

"The mark. The tattoo on the hunter. That's what the map leads to, a weapon?" Ellie said.

"Not just a weapon but it's treasure." Klaus said.

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do if we can't see it." Rebekah replied.

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus said. He sent for the hybrid to bring someone in. "You see the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them."

"Jeremy." I heard Ellie mutter with wide eyes as Klaus just as the hybrid brought, just as Ellie said, Jeremy in. I got up to run over to him but Klaus beat me to it.

"I wouldn't. Lucky for us young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist." Klaus said.

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy told him.

The hybrid grabbed the Gilbert ring off his hand and threw it to Klaus.

"Oh I'm afraid you are." Klaus said.

"Nik don't." Ellie told him.

"Calm down love. All I want is a drawing of the tattoo. As long as he does that there won't be any trouble." Klaus told her.

"It's alright Ellie." Jeremy reassured her. "Fine. Well where is he?" He asked Klaus impatiently.

He took Jeremy into the room with the hunter and Ellie followed after them. I didn't realize she worried this much about him. Then again if someone's life is at risk she's not going to take that lightly.

"Why don't we leave the artist to his work?" Klaus said and ushered us out. "Come on love." He said to Ellie.

I looked at her and saw she was staring at the hunter a weird way. "I'm gonna stay. See if he says anything to Jeremy." She said. That's probably a good idea.

**Jeremy's POV**

Today was a good day. The mark didn't appear and I wasn't having any urges to kill. Maybe this was just some supernatural sight thing. That is until some hybrids came after me and told me Connor wasn't dead.

Klaus wanted me to draw the tattoo for him. Ellie was there and I saw she was getting worried so I just agreed with it. No need to worry her over Klaus' idiot tasks.

I was in there with the hunter and Ellie.

"You set me up at the hospital, led me into a trap, why?" Connor asked me.

"You were trying to hurt people who're important to me." I told him.

"Important to you? That vampire just threatened to kill you. I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer." He said.

"And what exactly do you understand? Cause a couple days ago you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack." I told him.

"He doesn't have answers. He doesn't even know what's happening to him." Ellie said looking at him weird. More importantly she was looking at his arm.

"Where did this tattoo come from, why am I the only one who can see it?" I asked him.

"You aren't. She can see it too can't you?" He asked Ellie.

"Wait you can see it?" I asked her.

"I can. But I don't know why. I can't be a hunter. I'm a vampire." She said confusedly.

"But you aren't just a normal vampire are you? You're something else. Ever since I've gotten this mark, whenever I saw a vampire I wanted to rip their heart out. But not you. For some reason I don't want to hurt you. Why?" He asked Ellie. I knew she wasn't a normal vampire. She told me that already. But what's going on.

"You think I know! I know I'm not a normal vampire but still. If you're a hunter the only thing you should want to do is kill me right now. I don't know why I can see it. I barely even know anything about it!" She exclaimed.

She was getting frustrated and I don't blame her. I thought only other hunters and potential hunters could see the mark. Ellie is a vampire. But I want to know what she meant about not a 'normal vampire.' She told me about that once but didn't go into much detail. I'll have to ask her about that.

Connor told me about how he met a guy with the mark and how if he could see the mark he was a potential. How he had the intense desire to kill vampires was like engrained in his DNA. He lost track of the guy and one day the tattoo just showed up on his arm. Started on his hand but the more vampires he killed the more it grew. Like it was trying to tell him something but he didn't know what.

"A cure?" I heard Ellie ask under her breath all of a sudden. Cure? What is she talking about?

"What?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing. I'll tell you later." She said and smiled at me. She must have heard something in the other room that she couldn't say in front of Connor.

Klaus came in a little while later just as I was finishing the drawing.

"Nice lines. Now if you could just hurry it up a little." He said.

I stood up and told him I was done with the drawing.

"What is this?" He asked me. What the hell did he think it was a penguin?

"It's the tattoo." I told him.

He turned around and grabbed me by the neck.

"Nik!" Ellie yelled.

"I've seen the tattoo you impertinent punk. There's more to it." He said.

Ellie came over and threw him off me. Damn who knew she was that strong?

"He's telling the truth Nik. That's all there is." She told him. "Every time he kills a vampire it spreads."

"You can see it?" He asked Ellie wide eyed.

"I can. I don't know how, but I can." She told him.

"That doesn't make any sense. You're a vampire, you can't be a hunte…" He stopped mid-sentence. It looked like he was thinking of something.

"What? What Nik? If you know something about this you have to tell me!" She walked over to him and said.

"You're the malefica mortus. It has to have something to do with that. That's the only reason I can come up with as to why you can see the mark. The five were made from witches. You're the witch of the dead. That has to be it. What aren't you telling me?" He asked Ellie with a stern face.

Witch? I thought Ellie was a vampire. I know you can't be both. Look at Bonnie's mom. She was a witch and then turned and now she's a vampire. No witchy powers. It's against nature or something like that. Is this what she meant by 'not a normal vampire?' I figured she just meant she was stronger or faster than others vampires. Not that she was something different entirely. Why wouldn't she tell anyone this?

"Calm down Nik. I don't know anything. I mean someone told me about this one time but I thought it was all a joke." She said to him with a thoughtful look.

"Tell me what you know!" He shouted at Ellie and tried to grab her by the throat. Before he could get to her he ran into an invisible shield. Like how it would look when a vampire can't enter a house. Her eyes started to turn like a violet purple. That's when Klaus looked scared. What the hell is going on?

"Calm down Nik. I'll tell you. But if you threaten me again I will put you through a wall. Got it?" She told him firmly through gritted teeth.

"Alright. Okay calm down love it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you I just want to know what's going on. I'm sorry." He told her as he approached her and put his hands on her shoulders like he was calming her down. Klaus apologizing? What!

"Okay, yeah I'll tell you. But I want to do it once I tell everyone else what I am." She told him as her eyes went back to normal.

"Alright that's fine. I'll call Stefan and get everyone over to the boarding house. You can tell them there." He said. He gave her a hug and walked out to call Stefan. He then sent in a hybrid to watch Connor.

Ellie and I walked out of the room Connor was in. I was kind of worried about Ellie. I've never seen her like that.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Klaus just caught me off guard for a second. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Let's just get back to the house and I'll explain it to everyone." She said with a smile and walked out.

What's going on?

**Stefan's POV **

Klaus just daggered Rebekah. Honestly I think it's what's best. She would get in the way. Now we knew where the sword was. Klaus and I agreed that we would be the only ones to know about it. He said that he wanted to tell Ellie though cause this involved her now. I don't know what that meant. He said he would get the sword and I had to make Jeremy forget and take care of Rebekah's body.

Then he said something that had me worried. He said Ellie was coming over and that we needed everyone here. There was something important she had to say.

What's going on?

**Damon's POV**

Today was, interesting, to say the least. I tried to help Elena but she just freaked out. Well now what? I was dropping Elena off at home when I got a call from Stefan. He said that we should get over to the house because Ellie had something important to tell us. I started to get worried. Was she leaving again? Why? She can't leave. She just came back.

Elena and I walked into the house and saw Stefan, Jeremy, Ellie, and… Klaus? What was he doing here?

What's going on?

**Jeremy's POV**

We got to the boarding house and waited for Damon and Elena. When they finally showed up Damon had a shocked look on his face. Probably from seeing Klaus here with Ellie. How did they know each other anyway?

"What's going on?" Damon asked as he went to get a drink. Ellie and I were on couch, Stefan and Elena on the other and Damon was pacing. Just like last night, the only difference is Klaus is here now. He was standing by the fireplace.

"Ellie has something she needs to tell you guys." Klaus said.

"How do you two even know each other?" Damon asked him.

"Long story short, I was after her. It stopped now we're friends." Klaus said vaguely.

"Wait you were the one after her? I should have known. I would kill you if I could." Damon said to Klaus angrily.

"Don't worry, she got her revenge and now everything's okay. Well kind of. Ellie, why don't you tell them?" Klaus said

"Right, well as you guys could probably tell I'm not normal." Ellie started to say.

"Well yeah, that's obvious." Damon said.

"Watch it Salvatore." She warned Damon jokingly.

"As I was saying. I not just a vampire, I'm also part witch." She said. Everyone beside Klaus and I looked at her weird. I knew that much by what Klaus said earlier.

"But you can't be a witch and a vampire. It's against nature. Bonnie's mom was a witch and once she turned her powers disappeared." Elena said confused.

"That's true. It's not supposed happen. I'm the malefica mortus which roughly translates to witch of the dead. I have the immortality and strength of a vampire but the powers of a witch. But I don't need spells. It's more magic and abilities than anything else. I can put up barriers, make fire with my hand, and fry your brain all at the same time." Ellie said.

"That's how you through me into a wall and blocked me from attacking you when we first met. And why that guy almost killed you." Damon said as he was figuring it out.

"Oh yeah, turns out he wouldn't have killed me anyway. I guess a stake through the heart can't stop me from kicking. I ran into a large group of extremists a few years later and one of them got me. I woke up an hour later with a stake in my chest. Hurt like a bitch, but it didn't kill me." She said.

"But that would kill any vampire." Damon said.

"Just another one of the many supernatural surprises our little witch has to offer." Klaus said. Ellie stuck her tongue out at him for calling her a 'little witch.'

"Why did your eyes turn purple earlier?" I asked her.

"When things suddenly freak me out, I use a lot of my power or I start to lose control, all my powers come to the surface. That's why they turned purple. Klaus came at me and I mean you've seen him. You'd get freaked out too. Plus I was already ticked that he grabbed you." She said. That makes sense.

"How did you become this malefica mortus?" Stefan asked her.

"I was the most powerful witch back in my home village. I was only 18 at the time. Vampires and witches lived together peacefully. Then a pack of werewolves moved in close by. It was a pretty large pack with a lot of new wolves so everyone in my village was afraid. We witches used a spell to protect ourselves but the vampires were defenseless. You know what happens when you get bit by a werewolf so of course the vampires were scared." She said.

Everyone in the room shared a look. What with Damon being bit and Elena having ingested were wolf toxin at the party we all knew what damage it could do.

"So the vampires asked the witches to protect them. But they refused. They said it was nature's way of keeping a balance. Obviously the vampires didn't like that. They knew that if a witch was turned into a vampire, that witch would lose their powers. So to get back at the witches for their lack of help, they turned their most powerful witch. Me." She said with a sad look on her face.

"So they turned you into a vampire for not protecting them? Why would they do that? I mean it's not like they would have been defenseless. They're vampires for goodness sakes." Damon asked.

"Why do vampires do half the things they do Damon?" She said in a mocking way. She has a point there. "They didn't like that the witches wouldn't help them so they retaliated the only way they knew how. They fed me their blood and snapped my neck." She said.

"So what happened after that? You didn't lose your powers." Stefan asked her.

"When we learned that my powers weren't taken away I had to leave. We were afraid that if the vampires found out I didn't lose my powers they would kill me. So I ran before they could get to me. Like anything with a vampire everything was intensified, magnified. Not just my emotions or senses. My powers were heightened to, but at first I didn't know how to control it. I didn't need spells to do magic. No amount of magic could tire me out. Of course with that type of power came danger. I was told to never tell anyone what I was. They could use me for power or would try to kill me. Everything was fine for years until someone," she shot a look to Klaus, "found out what I was and tried to use me for my powers. Luckily by then I learned what I could do and had control over it." She said.

"I've apologized. I didn't get to use you or kill you and you got back at me for it. Can we move on now?" Klaus said.

"You took away my life Klaus. Running from you took a lot from me. If I have to remind you every day what you did to prove I can still kick your ass then so be it." She told him sarcastically.

"So you two became friends after he tried to kill you?" Elena asked.

"Friends is a very strong word," she said jokingly, "but yes. I helped Nik when he needed it. If it was a good reason of course, and he stopped trying to kill me and use my powers. We came to more of an agreement." She said.

"So when did you meet Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked her.

Ellie looked a little uncomfortable. "Well I met Stefan in 1894, and we, um, dated. But I left. I was still running from Klaus and I couldn't bring Stefan into it. But that was the past and we've moved on from it. We're friends now." Ellie reassured Elena.

I thought Elena would have been a little jealous or stand offish at Ellie, but surprisingly she wasn't. She looked more jealous while Ellie was talking about Damon.

"Now Damon is another story. I met him in 1975 after he used Lexi. Of course I didn't like that very much and kind of threw him into a wall to knock some sense into him. It's weird, it seems I make more friends by beating them up then by being nice." She said with a laugh. We all laughed at that too.

"So why did you leave Damon if you had Klaus off your back?" I asked her.

"Well that ties into this whole hunter thing and what Klaus had asked me earlier about how I can see the mark." She was about to say more before Damon interrupted. Again.

"You can see it? How?" Damon asked.

"Well if you listen I'll explain it dummy. I had left Damon in New York because I heard of a witch who knew about the malefica mortus. I wanted to see if she could give me more information on what I was. So I went to her and asked her what she knew. She said she didn't know much, just that I was a witch of the dead and I was very powerful. Of course I already knew that. Then she told me something that caught my attention. She told me that there was this brotherhood of the five. It was a group of vampire hunters who were sent to fulfill their destiny set by a witch. She said that since I was the witch of the dead I would be able to help them. Guide, train or protect them or something like that. At the time I thought she was just a witch who had too many 'special' herbs until I ran into a hunter years later. The one I told you about Jeremy. But his mark wasn't revealed. But I can see Connor's. Now the only thing I can come up with is that since I am a 'witch of the dead' and the destiny of the five was made by a witch, I can see the mark." She explained to us.

"So is that why you were able to keep your powers. This was what you were destined to do? Like your purpose or something?" Stefan asked her.

"No it's not like that. She never said it was my destiny or anything like that. She just said I was to help them, like a favor to the witch who made them or something. And when you have a destiny, you feel a need or an urge to fulfill it. It's not like that with me. I don't feel anything. I simply just want to help the hunters. I don't _feel _like I was made to do it. She did say that when the time comes, I will meet another immortal witch, and together we would be undefeatable. Again I just thought it was one too many herbs." She said.

"Another immortal witch? I've met plenty of witches in my time but none who were ever immortal." Klaus said.

There was a moment of silence where we were all thinking of what she had said.

"How old are you?" Elena asked her.

Klaus started laughing.

"Ignore him." Ellie said about Klaus. "I'm about 940 years old. Give or take. You lose track after so long." She said.

Everyone's jaw dropped except for Klaus. He was cracking up. So that's what he was laughing about.

"You're almost as old as an original?" Stefan asked her surprised.

"Yep."

"Who is your sire line descended from?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I only know that the guy who turned me was named Christopher. I don't know who turned him." She said.

"That would be me darling. Yes, Christopher was a lovely chap. Good marksman as well. Too bad I killed him about 800 years ago when he went against me." Klaus said.

"Damn." Ellie muttered after finding out she was in Klaus' sire line.

"Aww don't look so down love. Everything worked out fine." Klaus said.

"For you." Damon muttered.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We figure out what this witch Ellie met was talking about. We can't just let that go. We also figure out whatever the hell that hunter's mark leads to and means and figure it out." Damon said determined.

"Sounds good but listen guys. No one can know what I am okay. Only the immediate circle of people you can absolutely trust with your life can know about this. I've had to keep this secret for so long for a reason. I don't know why but it's a feeling I have. Agreed?" Ellie said.

"Agreed." We all replied.

"Yeah, we can work on it tomorrow. Come on Jeremy I'll take you and Elena home." Stefan said.

"Alright sounds good. I'm going to sleep. Night Ellie. Klaus leave." Damon said.

"Already five steps ahead of you mate." Klaus said.

I was about to leave with Stefan and Elena when I thought of something. I turned around to talk to Ellie. She and Klaus were talking quietly. I wonder why.

"Hey Ellie," I started.

"Yeah Jer what's up?" She asked as Klaus walked away.

"I just wanted to thank you, ya know for being there today. And pulling Klaus off of me." I told her. I really appreciated that she cares so much to help and she barely even knows me.

"Oh no problem Jeremy. I told you, whatever this is I'm gonna help you. I couldn't really let Klaus strangle you could I?" She said with a laugh.

I laughed to. "Thanks again El. Good night." I hugged her before I left. It really did mean a lot that she was willing to help and protect me. And let's face it, if she can keep Klaus away from me, I have nothing to be afraid of around her.

"Night Jer." She smiled and said when I let go.

I left with Elena and Stefan afterward. Maybe everything really will be okay.

**Stefan's POV**

I just dropped Elena and Jeremy off at home and compelled Jeremy to forget he was at Klaus' today. I didn't make him forget the conversation we all had with Ellie though. Elena's really freaking out about being a vampire too so I need to find the cure now more than ever.

I couldn't believe all the stuff we found out about Ellie though. She was over 900 years old and part witch. I understood why she didn't tell me any of this. If I was the only one of my kind and didn't know what would happen if people knew I'd keep my mouth shut too.

I went back to Klaus' mansion. He was supposed to get Ellie to meet us there so we could tell her about the cure and the hunter. If she's some 'protector' of them she obviously has something to do with it and she needs to know. We also need to find out more about this other immortal witch but that's a problem for another day.

I got to the mansion and met up with Ellie and Klaus in his little study area thing whatever you want to call it.

"What did you guys need to talk about?" Ellie asked us curiously.

"Well there's more to the hunter's mark story that we led on to the others." Klaus said.

"I know that the map leads to a cure for vampirism but that's about all I got." Ellie said.

"How did you know?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"I heard you guys talking earlier. I only picked up that much though." She said.

I filled her in on the cure and how we find it. I told her about the sword that we need to get and how the hunter has to stay alive and kill vampires in order to complete the map. I asked her if she was willing to help us get the cure even though I already knew the answer.

"Of course I'll help. I may not know Elena very well but I could tell she was on edge tonight. It doesn't look like today with Damon helped much." Ellie said understandingly.

"Yeah. It didn't really work out." I told her with a smile.

"Where's Bekah?" She asked.

It was silent for a moment.

"Really Nik? Again? One of these days that whole dagger thing is going to come back and bite you in the ass." She told him.

"It had to be done love. She would have been in the way." He told her.

"Whatever. But how are we supposed to complete the mark? We can't just let him go." Ellie said.

"And that's the problem that you two will be tackling. I have a sword to dig up in Italy. Have fun." Klaus said and walked out.

"Well we can work on it tomorrow. There's a hybrid watching him right now so he'll be fine." Ellie said.

I agreed with her and we sped back to the house.

"Thank you Ellie. For everything. You didn't have to help us with any of this." I told her when we walked in the door.

"Stefan whatever I can do to help just tell me. Plus, whatever this hunter's mark thing is, it has to do with me if I can see it. I don't know what or why but it does. I just wish we had all the answers. It'd make things easier." She said.

I know she wasn't trying to show it but I could tell she was scared. She didn't know what this had to do with her or what it all meant and it was freaking her out.

"It's gonna be okay Ellie. We're gonna figure it out and everything will be fine. I promise." I told her reassuringly.

"Thanks Stefan. I'm going to bed. Good night." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Night El." I responded.

I didn't know what all of this meant but I'm gonna find out. Not just for Elena but for Ellie too. I still cared about her. How can you not though? She's so thoughtful and caring and her heart is in the right place. She's willing to help all of us without knowing what she's getting into.

I'm going to figure this out. If only things were that simple.


	9. Well That Plan Didn't Work

A/N~ Oh my gosh guys I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I have absolutely no excuse except that I've been busy lately. I promise I'm gonna try and upload more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave reviews. I want to know what you guys think.

P.S. I know I said before that Jeremy and Bonnie weren't together in my story. But I decided to change that. I realized it would be better for later chapters in order to make my story work.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I got a text from Klaus this morning saying there was a problem. I grabbed Ellie and we went over to the mansion. She was the only other person who knew about this. Klaus was adamant that we keep it to ourselves. We got to the mansion and saw that the hybrid that was supposed to watch him was missing a head and Connor was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

I called Klaus and put him on speaker phone so Ellie could hear and talk to him too.

"How the hell did Connor escape?" Ellie asked him as soon as he answered.

"Hello to you to sweetheart. I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't gonna help me you two are." Klaus said.

"Well he could be anywhere now." I said.

"Think Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin." He said irritated.

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires." I told him.

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter. You'll have no access to my blood, and therefore the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure so you're task is quite simple find him, catch him, and above all keep him alive. He's no good to us dead." He said.

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him if they cross paths," Ellie started to say.

"You need to keep Damon in check." He interrupted her.

"It'd be a lot easier if we could just tell him the truth." I said frustrated.

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is." Klaus said to get on my nerves.

"Nice try Klaus, but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you." I told him.

"And I trust no one but Ellie. So seeing as she trusts you I'm willing to let you help. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words Stefan, tell one soul and I will throw the hunters sword in the Mediterranean we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" Klaus asked. Well someone's snippy today.

"Calm your shorts Nik we'll take care of it." Ellie said and I hung up the phone. "We have to find the hunter before Damon does. He doesn't even know that he's escaped so that should give us some time."

"Last night you said something about seeing the mark. I wonder why he didn't ask then?" I questioned her. She did say something about being able to see the mark but I guess Damon didn't put two and two together because according to Damon, Ellie has never seen him before.

"Luckily he didn't catch it. That's not our problem right now though. Damon's temper is." She said.

"Yeah, cause if we don't he's gonna kill him first chance he gets. Where do you think Connor is?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Let's just pick somewhere to start and go from there." She said.

We made our way out of the mansion. I like working and teaming up with Ellie. Reminds me of a simpler time. Anyway we have a hunter to catch.

**Jeremy's POV**

Seriously? What now? I went into work today and next thing I know I'm stuck with a knife to my neck and a hunter making threats. Matt and April were here too. He needs to let them go. Especially April she has nothing to do with this. He was saying something about her and her father and how they have history. She said she hadn't seen him.

"You kids need to get some vervain, and don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can take it off." He said pointing to my bracelet. "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

"Our conversation? Are you saying someone compelled me?" Oh no not again.

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?" April said frustrated.

"Compulsion. Secrets. Vampires." Connor said.

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are gonna come for us." Matt said.

"Oh yeah. I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one that I get to kill. Now who should I text first hmm? Damon Salvatore, his brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? No all of the above." He said. He sent out the message and stabbed my phone with a knife. I just bought that too.

**Stefan's POV**

"So we each take a different entrance, hit him at the same time." I heard Damon say as we walked into Tyler Lockwood's house.

"Stefan." Elena said as she came over and hugged me.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Damon asked us.

"Coming up with a plan." Ellie said as she sat on the couch.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked Ellie. Oh yeah she hasn't really met anyone else.

"This is our friend Ellie. El this is Tyler Lockwood. He's Klaus' first successful hybrid." I told Ellie.

"Oh wow. Then I guess it should be an honor to meet you." She told him sarcastically but nicely.

Tyler laughed. "You too."

"Well we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm gonna feed it to him." Damon said.

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages." I told him

"Hence the open heart surgery." He said.

"Damon's right. Connor's strong but he's not gonna be able to take all of us." Elena said. Great now she's agreeing with Damon. That won't help.

"I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler said.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go." Caroline said as she walked in. "Oh hi I'm Caroline." She said to Ellie.

"I'm Ellie nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Damon and Stefan's and I'm here to help." She told Caroline with a smile. Ellie can get along with everybody.

"Speaking of Ellie, you're kind of indestructible you can get us in and freeze him or hold him down or something and take him out." Damon said. He kind of just gave Ellie away to Tyler and Caroline.

"He's a hunter Damon. I can't really kill him myself." Ellie said to Damon. That was true, but we also couldn't kill him period.

"Wait, why is Ellie indestructible? You're just a vampire aren't you?" Caroline asked. Good going Damon.

Ellie look at us. "Do you trust them?" She asked Damon, Elena and I.

"Yeah. It's alright." Elena told her.

"Okay. I'm part witch. I have powers that would help us but I can't help kill a hunter. It's all a long story but that's the short version." Ellie told them. Caroline and Tyler looked kind of stunned but we didn't have the time to go into detail.

"Okay then. No cops, no witnesses no reason to wait around." Damon said.

"Alright hold on. You're not all going." I started to say.

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him I want in." Tyler said determined.

"He's got Jeremy I'm going." Elena said.

"Listen nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." I told them firmly. I can't let them charge the place and kill him. That would ruin everything.

"Until _you _figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning out buying bossy pants?" Damon asked me. Real mature Damon.

"This guy's known for setting traps Damon." Ellie said.

"We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one especially if he has werewolf venom." I finished for her.

"Does he?" Elena asked. Damn it.

"He's had it before." Ellie said to cover me.

Everyone looked frustrated.

"Fine, fine. You want to take some time to recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help since Ellie's useless. So where the hell is the wicked witch of the west?" Damon said. What the hell?

"Damon." I told him. I could see that comment hurt Ellie. He didn't need to be so rude about it. It's not her fault.

"I didn't mean it like that Ellie you know that." Damon said. That was a crappy apology, if you can call it that. I know he was upset about this but he could be a little more considerate.

"Yep." Ellie said dismissively. Her eyes kind of turned a light shade of purple. She looked mad and hurt that he would say that to her. I don't blame her. Good job Damon.

"She can't do magic." Caroline said to get back on track.

"Really? Well call her, tell her Jeremy's life's in danger. Maybe that'll bring her out of retirement." Damon said upset.

"Fine. I'll work on something." I said getting ready to leave. I knew Ellie would come with me.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked her.

"With Stefan." She said bluntly.

"Why don't you just stay here so Stefan can get to his broody plan making?" Damon asked her.

"Why so you can tell me more about how useless I am? No thanks." She told him and walked out.

"Nice job Damon." I said and followed after her.

"Ellie wait. You know he didn't mean that." I told her as I caught up with her.

"Yes he did Stefan. Even if we didn't have to keep him alive for Klaus, I'd still have to keep Connor alive and I don't know why. And it's very frustrating not knowing the answers. But he doesn't have to remind me." She said hurt. I hated that she felt like this. I wish I could give her answers but I can't. And she's right. Damon didn't have to be such an ass about it.

"I know you're frustrated Ellie and I wish I knew the answers. But we'll figure it out okay. Damon's just being his normal Damon self. It'll be alright." I told her and hugged her.

"I know, let's just work on getting Connor away from everyone alive." She said. I knew this was hurting her but there was nothing I could do but be there for her.

I called Klaus after Ellie and I came up with a plan to use his hybrids. I didn't put him on speaker phone but I knew Ellie could hear.

"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" He asked.

"Well you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time but Damon's getting antsy. So if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with our plan." I told him and hung up the phone.

I called Elena and Damon after we went by the grill to see if we could find out how many hostages there were.

"What'd you find out?" Elena asked.

"I can only make out the voices." I said.

"How many hostages?" Damon asked.

"Three. But Elena it's Matt and April Young." I told her.

"What?" She said.

"Those two idiots. They're like danger magnets." I heard Damon mutter. Ellie rolled her eyes at that.

"We have to get them out of there." Elena said.

"We just need a little more time." I said

"The clocks ticking brother." Damon said.

"You know I could do without the color commentary." I said and hung up. He's really getting on my nerves today.

He's not going to make this easy.

**Jeremy's POV **

April had asked me if Connor had said anything about why he was doing this. Maybe he did. Maybe I just couldn't remember. I needed answers.

I walked over to him even though Matt told me not too.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday, about what?" I asked him.

"We'll get into that. First take a look at my handiwork. Pick up some tips from the hunters trade." He said.

"What is all that?" I asked. He had some bottles filled with a weird liquid and nails.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream." He said.

"And what's the point, what do you get out of all this?" I asked him.

"You know I used to think there was no get, that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark, held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and- and all this will have meant something." He said. This guy is seriously crazy.

"Hey, we're gonna have visitors soon you two get in the back." He said to Matt and April. "Get up! Move! Before you think about any other exits I got every door rigged. Go it?" He said.

Matt and April ran into the back room. What the hell is this guy's problem?

**Stefan's POV**

Ellie and I walked into Alaric's apartment. It had a good view of the grill plus all the weapons he had.

"Did you get the tunnel map?" Ellie asked Damon. She was getting really impatient with this.

"Got it. It was in his weapon's drawer along with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and some of the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls. So how about we get this party started." He replied.

"Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men he'll take the front you and I can take the tunnels." I told him.

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the lollipop guild?" Damon asked.

"Connor has werewolf venom Damon. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bet." Ellie told Damon.

"How are you sure he even has werewolf venom, why is Klaus involved? Is this some part of your creepy friendship with him? He tries to kill you so you tell him our problems? It's none of his business Ellie." Damon said getting angry. Ellie didn't look too happy with what he said.

"You know what, stop being paranoid Damon." I told him.

"Start telling the truth. You're both hiding something. Why is Klaus involved?" He asked.

"We are telling you the truth this is the best way to get everyone out." Ellie said angrily and her eyes started to turn a faint purple.

"Okay what is with you guys we're wasting time." Elena said.

"Know what she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon said and started to walk out.

Ellie suddenly grabs Damon and stabs him with a vervain dart.

"Ellie." Elena gasped.

It had to be done though. I took Damon from Ellie and laid him on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked us.

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but we're not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it our way." I told her as I beamed the photo of the tunnels from Damon's phone to mine. I threw my phone to Ellie so she could look at it.

"If you can't count on _him_? Ellie just vervained him." Elena said.

"You think Damon cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you but then he'll go right after Connor no matter who gets hurt." I told her.

"Then I'm coming with you guys." Elena said determined.

"You're not coming with Elena." I told her.

"You need my help Stef.."

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself and what if you kill him Elena? The guilt will destroy you." Ellie said to her. She had a point.

"You guys don't think I'm afraid of that, of-of course I am. Stefan I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt…" Elena said starting to freak out.

"We'll get Jeremy out okay. I promise you. Elena listen to me, listen to me" I told her cupping her face with my hands. I could see Ellie looked a little uncomfortable. "This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please?" I asked her.

I kissed her softly. When I pulled away Ellie was gone. I had to get this done so I vamp sped out too.

I found Ellie outside and we came up with a plan. Dig into the tunnels and get to Connor from the inside. I tried calling him and reasoning with him to give us more time but that didn't really work. We finally got into the tunnels and could hear a ticking noise. Not like a clock but like someone was hitting on something. Turns out it was Matt trying to get into the tunnels.

We got them out of there and saw Connor look at his arm. I guess the mark is growing. I quietly told Ellie to stay in the back room. I started to run out but Connor saw me, grabbed Jeremy and started shooting at me.

I ran behind the bar. I could see Ellie from where I was but I signaled for her to stay put.

"Connor you don't have to do this." I told him.

"Stefan." I heard Jeremy say. I looked around the bar and saw he was standing on some trigger for the explosives. Damn it!

"Connor we can end this right now. Just put down the gun and come with me." I told him

"Sure. Come out. I'll hand the gun over." He said. I'm not that stupid.

"Think about this no one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know." I tried to reason with him.

"I don't make deals with vampires!" He yelled at me.

"Listen to me if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing it'll all be for nothing. I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go." I said to him.

"Please don't hurt him." What, Elena? Why couldn't she let me handle this?

"You come any closer he's dead." Connor said pointing the gun at Jeremy. I looked over at Ellie and saw that her eyes were starting to turn purple again. Oh no. She looked at me and we made a silent decision. I would get Connor away from Elena and she would get Jeremy safe.

"Elena get outta here." Jeremy told her.

"He's the only family that I have left. Just-just let him go." Elena pleaded with Connor.

"You hear that? Your girl's watchin. I will shoot the boy right in front of her. On the count of three." Connor started to say. I could see Elena thinking. She better not do anything stupid.

"One, two…"

I decided to stand up then. As soon as I stood up he pointed the gun at me. Next thing I know Elena grabs Connor and Jeremy gets shot. Ellie grabs Jeremy when he started to wobble off of the trigger and speeds him to protection. Wow she is fast. Then there's an explosion.

"Jeremy?" I heard Elena say.

I could see Ellie doing some weird thing with her hand over Jeremy's stomach. Was she healing him?

I looked over and saw the hunter with a stake over Elena's heart. I threw him off Elena and disappeared into the tunnels with him.

**Jeremy's POV**

Okay. That hurt.

Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm standing there with Connor looking at a dead hybrid the next I'm standing on a bomb pad and Stefan's here.

Elena came in and tried to get Connor to let me go. Then Stefan stood up, I got shot, and Ellie is grabbing me off the bomb pad when I started to lose my balance.

I didn't know what was going on with Connor, Elena, and Stefan. I was too caught up in the fact that Ellie just saved me from a bomb.

"How do you get yourself in these situations?" She asks me with sarcasm.

"It was unintentional. Trust me." I told her with a laugh. That's when I remembered the bullet wound in my stomach. How did I forget that?

"Let me see it." Ellie told me. She started to lift up my shirt to get a better look at it. "Alright sit still. I have to get the bullet out first. It's gonna hurt but it'll only take a second." She said. She quickly put her fingers in the wound to get the bullet out. Damn that hurts. But she was right. It only lasted a second or two.

"Now's the easy part." She said with a smile. She held her hand over the wound and it started to glow a faint pink color. What is she doing? I could feel the wound closing up. Then the pain was gone and I was healed.

"How did you do that?" I asked her amazed. I was healed and I didn't have to drink any nasty vampire blood.

"Another one of my supernatural perks." She said.

Elena came over and started asking me a bunch of questions. I looked over to Ellie to thank her and she was gone. That's when Elena noticed that I wasn't bleeding anymore.

"What happened? How are you healed? Did Ellie give you blood?" Elena asked.

"No she used magic or powers or whatever she uses to do things." I told Elena.

"Why did he take you?" She asked me. Elena knew I could see the mark on the hunter but she didn't know why the hunter would grab me.

"He said that I was like him. That's why I could see his tattoo. He said it had nothing to do with my supernatural sight." I told her. It was about time she knew anyway.

"Who else knows about this Jer?" She asked me. I didn't know though.

"That's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." I told her.

She got an angry look on her face. "I think I know who." She said and she disappeared. Um okay?

**Stefan's POV**

I started walking Connor through the tunnels when I heard the voice of a dumbass. Oops sorry, I meant Damon. Aw who am I kidding, a dumbass.

"Good work brother." Damon said kind of mysteriously.

"It's over Damon, I have him." I can't let Damon get a hold of Connor. He'd kill him without blinking.

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel." He said pissed off. I try to look sympathetic but I'm dying with laughter on the inside. He deserves it after what he said to Ellie. "But it'll be worth it."

"I'm taking him with me." I told him.

"That's the thing you're not. I don't know what you and Ellie are up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go _through_ you I'm gonna kill him." He said and started to walk towards us.

"Better back off Damon."

"Why because Klaus wants him alive?" He asked me skeptically.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus you're just gonna have to trust me on that." I tried to explain to him.

"Don't want to. Don't have to. Not gonna. Now give him to me brother."

Great. I started pushing Connor in the other direction. "Run, as fast as you can." Then I went after Damon.

"You're not gonna kill him." I said to him as I pushed him against the tunnel wall.

He shoved me away and said, "Why are you protecting him. Tell me." He stuck his hand in my chest at my heart. What the hell is he doing?

"Tell me."

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." I said to him with some difficulty. Turns out it's hard to talk with someone's hand wrapped around your heart. Who would've thought ?

"It has to be good. Spill it. SPILL IT!" He yelled at me.

"DAMON!"

Just then Ellie used her witch power to throw Damon off of me.

"What the hell Damon? Were you seriously just trying to kill your brother?" She yelled as she kept him pinned to the wall. Her eyes were definitely purple now. Before when she got mad they would just kind of faintly flash purple then go away. But now it's like they were glowing purple. Not gonna lie, I thought it was amazing.

"You two are hiding something from me." Damon exclaimed.

"Then you ask! You don't kill your brother. Did you ever think we didn't tell you to protect you?" She told him angrily.

"Why should I believe you? You're all buddy-buddy with Klaus and Stefan's been compelled before. How would I know you wouldn't lie to me?" He asked her.

She retracted the power that was holding him to the wall and her eyes slowly started to turn back to normal.

"Do you really think that?" She asked, hurt. "Do you think I would let Nik get away with compelling Stefan? Do you really think I would lie to you like that?"

"You've done it before! When you left!" He yelled at her.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO PROTECT YOU!" She yelled.

There was a silence following what she said. She's got a point though. She never actually lied to him. To either of us. Sure she's kept things from us but it's only ever been to keep us out of danger.

"I never told you certain things about me to protect you. But I have never, NEVER, lied to you Damon Salvatore. To either of you." She said turning to look at me before looking back at Damon. "I thought you, of all people, would know that. You're my best friend Damon. I didn't tell you about all of this because if you knew Klaus would kill you." She told him getting quieter and quieter as she went on. Damon's lack of sense, lack of brain really at the moment, really hurt Ellie. Twice in one day. Wow, keep it up Damon.

Damon was frozen. He had the look on his face that he gets when he realizes he screwed up. It's rare, since Damon doesn't often think he's wrong, but it exists.

"Then tell me El. Tell me what's going on. I can protect myself from Klaus. I've done it before." He told her with an apologetic look.

Ellie turned to me. She didn't know if we should tell him and was clearly struggling over it. Honestly I didn't know either. Her eyes were getting wet so I decided to step in for her.

I gave Ellie an understanding look and turned to Damon. "Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure."

"A cure for what?" Damon asked.

"For Elena." I answered him.

"There's a cure for vampirism Damon." Ellie said to him. "And if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever."

Damon still didn't look convinced.

"I know it's crazy Damon but it's hope. It's her only hope." I told him. I'm not stupid. I know how Damon feels about Elena. It's not like he hides it. There's no way he can't believe us after I told him that.

"Okay. Alright I believe you. Then we need to find Connor before Elena does. After what he did to Jeremy there's no way she won't kill him." Damon said. It's true. Once you're a vampire everything is heightened. Especially anger. Even if Elena doesn't want to, her love for Jeremy and anger at Connor will push her to kill him.

I looked over at Ellie and she had a far-away look in her eye. Like she wasn't really focused on anything. Just blankly staring.

"Ellie? El? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She seemed to refocus then. She looked at me with a torn expression on her face.

"I think we're too late." She told us.

Oh no.

**Damon's POV**

A cure? A cure for vampirism? I don't want to believe it. And to be honest if it was just Stefan telling me this I wouldn't believe him. But since Ellie told me then it has to be true. I kind of feel bad for accusing her of lying to me. She had a point. Not once has she ever told a lie to my face. She has kept things from me to 'protect me' but she hasn't lied.

A cure. I can't believe after all this time there was a cure and we didn't even know about it. This could save Elena. But first we have to keep her from killing Connor. Joy.

"Ellie? El? What's wrong?" I hear Stefan ask Ellie. I guess I spaced out there for a minute.

It looked to me like she was kind of spacing out too until Stefan brought her back.

"I think we're too late." She told us.

Uh oh.

We all start looking for Elena and find her in the woods. Burying Connor's body and crying. Shit.

"Elena." Stefan says while slowly approaching her. Ellie and I stay back a few steps. She whips her head around surprised we were there.

"I need to bury him. I killed him. I should- I should bury him." She rambles and starts digging again.

Stefan looks back to Ellie and I.

"Hey, hey come on." Stefan says and goes to get Elena.

"Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus. You and Ellie! You said you were gonna protect Jeremy. Keep him from this." She said pointing down to Connor's body. "You said I could trust you Stefan."

Both Ellie and Stefan look at the ground. They have nothing to be sorry for though. They did protect Jeremy. Connor's dead because of Elena. It's harsh but it's true. I guess they could have let us in on this Klaus thing but they kept it from us to protect us. Damn it, I'm kinda getting tired of this 'being protected' nonsense. I can take care of myself.

"Elena, it's complicated." I tried to reason with her.

"No it's not complicated Damon." She yelled at me. "You want to know why because- because he's dead now. You told me to kill him. So I did." She said with a hurt expression.

It's true. I did tell her to kill him. But that was before I knew about the cure. Well don't I feel great now.

"I- I killed someone. I killed someone." She says starting to break down.

Ellie walks up to Elena and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Elena listen to me. I know it hurts now. I understand. The guilt that's eating at you. It sucks I know. But you're gonna be okay. Nothing I say right now will take away the pain that you're feeling but I can guarantee you, it will be okay." Ellie says and pulls her into a hug. Elena breaks down crying and hugs Ellie back.

One of the many reasons that Ellie is amazing. She connects with people. Like she said, nothing she could say to Elena will make it go away. She knows that. She understands. Ellie's not a killer like Stefan and I. She has never killed for the 'fun' of it like we have. I'm so thankful that Ellie is here right now. We'd be lost without her.

I look to Stefan and see him staring, not at Elena, but at Ellie. He's seeing all that Ellie is doing for Elena and she doesn't even know her. A lot is happening right now but in this moment, I see the all the adoration Stefan has for Ellie. I have to remember they were in love at one point. I know Stefan loves Elena now but in this moment, it's Ellie he's thinking about. I know that might sound bad. His girlfriend is falling at part in Ellie's arms after killing someone, but there's nothing either of us could do for Elena right now.

Ellie pulls out of the hug and turns to us, "Why don't you guys take her home?"

"What? No, no I- I have to bury him. I- I killed him." Elena says as she tries to calm down.

"It's okay. Elena go home. Check on Jeremy and make sure he's okay. That's what you need to do right now. Get cleaned up too. It'll help I promise. I'll take care of this." She says gesturing down to Connor's body.

"Are-are you sure?" Elena asks Ellie sniffling.

"I'm positive. Go with Stefan and Damon. It'll be okay." Ellie says and leads Elena over to us. Elena keeps walking past us. She looks to be in sort of a daze.

"Are you sure Ellie? I can't let you do this yourself?" Stefan asks Ellie quietly.

"It's okay. Take her home help her out. Just, just keep an eye on her okay. I feel like we're missing something. I just don't know what." She says quietly so Elena doesn't hear.

"Alright. If you're sure. Thanks Ellie. This is… I just… thanks." Stefan says stuttering.

"Don't worry about it. Now go. Get outta here." She says with a hint of a smile from his stuttering.

Stefan goes after Elena. She hasn't gotten far though. She's more stumbling than walking.

I turn to Ellie, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to just leave you here to deal with a mess that's not yours." I tell her.

"I'll be fine Damon. She's too worked up right now and burying him is just gonna be harder on her. Go with them, she needs you too." She told me with a knowing look. Are my feelings for Elena that obvious? I don't think so, but Ellie can read me like a book. I can't hide anything from her. She understands me. Like she does everyone.

I smile at her. "Thanks Ellie. You're amazing. And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Ya know about the 'useless' stuff. You're not. You're probably the most use-FUL out of all of us. I was just frustrated with the situation." I told her apologetically. I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings earlier. I was just angry and had a stupid Damon moment.

"It's alright. I know you were caught up in what was going on. You just had a Damon moment that's all." She said with a smirk. See what I mean. "But if you do it again, I'll kick your ass. Again." She said smiling at me.

"Don't worry it won't. Especially with that incentive. You're one good ass kicker." I told her with my typically Damon smirk.

"Alright now get outta here. We both have things to do. I'll see you later." She said shooing me away.

So much has happened today. A lot.

There's actually a cure for Elena. Maybe we aren't stuck after all.

**Stefan's POV**

Damon and I took Elena back home while Ellie stayed and buried Connor's body. I can't believe she did that for Elena. She doesn't really even know her. Seeing Ellie do that today brought me back to when we were together. How she would do anything to help someone. She saw Elena breaking down and she stepped up and took care of the situation. It's moment like those when I'm reminded of the reasons I fell in love with her.

I kind of zoned out when Ellie and Elena were hugging. But I had to snap out of it and help Elena. She was slowly falling apart.

I got back to the house and took a shower. When I walked out Damon was sitting at my desk.

"How is she?" He asked me.

"Angry, full of guilt. Hasn't said a word to me other than she wants to be left alone." I told him with a huff. "Is that my journal?" I asked walking over to him.

"Had to go through six locks to get it. Needed something to back up your insanity. You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?" He told me kind of smugly as I took the journal to put it away. I lock these things up for a reason.

"He's on a plane. But I figured I'd let Ellie tell him since he won't kill her. And maybe she can convince him not to kill me. At least that's six-plus hours." I told him. I'm not too certain even Ellie can keep him from killing me though.

"I got your back if he does. But don't worry too much. Ellie would beat him senseless if he hurt you. At least I think she would." He told me smirking. Damn, I hate that smirk. He kind of had a point though. Well, I hope he did.

Ellie. I would bring up what she did today for Elena. But he knows her just as well as I do. I hate to say it but maybe even more. He knows that's the kind of person she is. Plus I hate talking emotions with Damon. He just makes fun of me. The stupid ass.

"We can't let Elena know though. She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance at being human again." I told him while pouring a drink. I need some alcohol after today.

"Alleged chance." He told me.

"I believe him Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believe every word he said. Ellie does too." I told him. Just the fact that Ellie believes Klaus should persuade him too.

"I want to remain a skeptic, but the fact that Ellie's believes him has me leaning towards belief. Though I would never admit that, so skeptic it is." He told me going over to get a drink. "So what's the next move?"

"He said there was a brotherhood of the five. Which means there are other hunters out there and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one." I told him determinedly.

"Sure Stefan. Since you asked, I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem." He told me sarcastically.

I chuckled at him. "You know a couple hours ago you were ready to rip my heart out. If it weren't for Ellie I think you would have."

"Cause you were being a pain in the ass. Let's not think what would have happened if Ellie hadn't shown up. I don't know whether to hate her or hug her for it." Damon said.

"I'll take the hug. Besides, you couldn't hate me even if you wanted to," Ellie said walking in and sitting in the arm chair, "I'm too adorable." She said smiling at us.

"Yes yes, you're cute and loveable. How'd it go?" Damon smiled at her. He's right. It is impossible to hate Ellie. Trust me I've tried.

"Fine. He's buried nothing special. Unfortunately just another day at the office. How's Elena holding up?" She asked.

"She hates herself right now. She didn't want to talk. Just be left alone." I told her offering her a drink.

"She will. I don't know why but I have this feeling." She told us cryptically.

"What kind of feeling?" I asked as Damon sat across from her.

"I can't describe it. It's like, a feeling that something is about to get worse. But I don't see how it can. We've hit worse already with losing the answer to the cure. How can it get worse than that?" She asked confusedly.

"Maybe it's the feeling of Stefan's impending doom when Klaus gets back. You he can't touch, but Stefan, that's another story." Damon told her smiling. I'm glad he finds it funny.

"Ha. Don't worry I can handle Klaus. He won't touch you. He'd have to deal with me and he's already crossed that road. He'd be an idiot if he tried it again." She said to me.

"Well that's enough Klaus and hunter talk for me for one day. If I hear the word hunter's mark again I'm gonna stab myself." Damon said and stood up.

"Hunter's mark." Ellie said. I had to laugh at that.

"Haha. Very funny. Now I'm not gonna since that's what you want. I'm off to bed." Damon said laughing at Ellie. He kissed her on the cheek, slapped me on my back, and started to leave.

"Oh but answer me on thing Stefan," he turned around and said "Why do you want to cure Elena?" He asked me. Really?

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be or you can't love her if she is one?" He answered. I really didn't want to talk about this in front of Ellie but he wouldn't let it go. I mean just because I loved Elena now doesn't mean I'm comfortable talking about it in front of Ellie. And after she left earlier while I was talking with Elena I knew she wasn't comfortable with it either. Even now I could see her look down at her hands.

It's a good question though. I don't know if it's because Ellie's back or Elena's a vampire that I'm confused on some things. I also can't help but think if I would still be feeling this way even if Elena hadn't turned into a vampire. If I would still be feeling this way if only Ellie came back. I don't really want to think about it though.

"I'll always love her, but she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be." I answered him.

Damon glanced at Ellie and I knew he could tell she was a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well if I'm gonna ride this fairytale to its conclusion I'm gonna be clear about one thing." Damon said.

"What's that?" I asked although, do I really want to know.

"I'm fine with her either way brother." Damon said. "So I do this, I'm doing it for you." He turned around and left then.

I turned around to Ellie and she was still staring at her hands.

"Um I'm sorry about that. I know it was, uh, kind of uncomfortable." I told her and sat in the seat that Damon just left.

"Don't worry about it. It's none of my business anyway." She told me with a smile.

"What you did today, for Elena, you didn't have to. You don't even know her and still you comforted her and buried the person she killed. Why?" I asked her. I know she doesn't really need a reason. She does these things out of the goodness of her heart. But I can't help but ask.

"She was hurting Stefan. That much was obvious. And I couldn't stand watching her fall apart like that cause I know what it feels like. And you and Damon love her so she has to be pretty special anyway, and that's good enough for me." She told me sincerely.

I was speechless. What do I say to that? _Thank you_. There won't be enough thank you's in the world for what she's done. I know it may not seem like she did much but she really did. She kept Elena from completely falling apart.

"I'd say thank you, but that doesn't seem enough." I told her. I was looking into her beautiful eyes and all these emotions came rushing past me. Whoa, what the hell?

"You don't have to thank me Stefan. It was the least I could do. And don't worry, she'll get through this. It's just gonna take some time." She told me.

She stood up and stretched. I couldn't stop myself from looking at the little bit of skin that showed on her stomach where her top rode up. Stop it Stefan.

"I'm going to bed too. It was a long day. Goodnight." She said and headed for the door.

Just as she was about to reach it I stopped her. "Ellie?"

She turned around.

"I just… thank you so much. For being here. I really missed you." I told her kind of shyly.

She smiled at me. "I missed you too Stefan." She said and then left.

It took me forever to fall asleep that night. I had so much going on in my mind. How was Elena? What do we do now? Will we ever find the cure? What do I feel for Ellie? Wait. What?

Ellie. What was that earlier when I looked into her eyes? It was like all these emotions came rushing past me and I couldn't stick to one. I shouldn't even be thinking this way. I have Elena. I love Elena. But things are changing. That much is obvious. It's also obvious the Elena's feeling for Damon are changing too.

I need to get my thoughts settled. I finally fell asleep with one person on my mind. And it wasn't the person I thought it would be. I thought I would be worrying about Elena, and don't get me wrong I was. I was worried sick about her. But I couldn't help but fall asleep with Ellie on my mind.


End file.
